


You're The Good Things

by SuperFriends (Hokum)



Series: The Dark Side of the Sun [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Gore, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Mental Anguish, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokum/pseuds/SuperFriends
Summary: They say love can make or break you and Amaru is about to make sure it breaks Richie. Having regained her true form she takes a dying Kate hostage as leverage for what she really wants: to make a slave out of Richard Gecko. Richie's not about to let Kate go without a fight, even if that means paying the ultimate price to save the girl he loves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically episode 3x10 rewritten so it actually makes sense! All comments, reviews and questions are greatly appreciated!
> 
> The title is taken form the always awesome Modest Mouse song - You're the Good Things

“Bow your heads.”

To be honest Amaru was rather disappointed that she hadn’t faced more resistance when she took the girl. That sanctimonious Peace Keeper and her precious brother had simply stood and stared as Amaru finally regained her true form. Once the girl had collapsed to the floor she was just left to bleed to death. The brother, the one the girl had tried so hard to save, was even standing in the puddle of blood that was spreading all over the churches nice clean floor. Such a pity it would be if the girl passed over to the heaven she believed in so forcefully before Amaru had used her one last time. Now she knew she was a sight to be hold, a true Queen reborn, but this was all far too easy. Amaru was yearning for a proper fight, killing Ilhicamina had barely scratched the itch. Tension slid over her skin as she looked down at the girl. She couldn’t risk the flimsy vessel she had been stuck in before. True power and strength was with her now. Nobody could stop her getting what she wanted.

“Get the fuck away from my sister!”

Its the brother, brandishing those ridiculous swords of his at her whilst his sister lays dying at his feet. Does he not know to whom he speaks? Who is he to give orders to her, Amaru, Queen of all that was before and all that ever shall be? The boy was a mere child to her, a dirty droplet in the River of Blood that's about to flow through this dry and desolate land. Did he really think he could best her? Such insolence. With a flick of her wrist she sent him smashing backwards through the wooden pews until he lands at the very back of the church. Such a glorious feeling it is to use the full extent of her power once again.

A low snivelling sound draws her attention to the Peace Keeper and his pathetic wife. 

“What about you Peace Keeper? Is the girls life more important then your own family?”

The Peace Keeper is silent, weighing up his options, until his wretched child starts to cry. Its loud, its annoying and Amaru has no time for it.

“No,” He answers quietly. He can't even bring himself to look at the girl who is turning paler by the second. 

Some of the girls blood has seeped into her skirt, and yet not one of them made a move to help the poor creature. Such things were beneath her but she couldn't have the girl die before she got what she wanted. Without the girl her final grand plan was useless.

“You,” she noded towards the Peace Keeper, “Help the girl, I need her alive before I get to the gate.”

The Peace Keeper doesn't move apart from to pull his wife and child behind him. Amaru rolls her eyes.This is taking to long.

“Do I really have to say it again? Help the girl or your precious little baby will be food for my hell hounds when they are set free from Xibalba.”

Hell Hounds are always a good threat, maybe its something about how many teeth they have, it gets the Peace Keeper moving anyway. Amaru watches curiously as he starts ripping two strips off his shirt sleeves. Whatever he’s doing, it had better be enough to keep the girl alive.

“So much blood,” The Peace Keeper whispers as he quickly ties the strips of material around the girls bleeding wrists. He’s barely finished binding them before he drops the girls arm and hurries back to his family.

“I did what you asked now let me and family go like you promised.” 

“And go you shall. I have no further use for you Peace Keeper.”

“Freddie?,” His wife tries to appeal to her husband, “What if it was Billie? You can’t just leave her, she’s hurt!” 

The Peace Keeper at least had the decency to look ashamed as he pulls his wife and daughter over to the other side of the church. Amaru smiled smugly. One would almost think that nobody cared if the girl lived or died. All she’d heard the whole time she had been stuck in the girls body was how much they all loved her and wanted to save her. But in the end she’d been left to bleed to death in the dirt for the second time. How pathetic. They’d all quite happily let the girl die if it meant they could run around playing at heroes. Well maybe not all of them, not the one she was counting on.

Amaru bent down and touched the girls cheek. It was cold but there was still life left in there. Good. She hadn’t intended to cause so much damage but her control had wavered in anticipation of regaining her true form. It had been almost unbearable. Month after month of being trapped in that weak, pious child’s body. In her true form she was a Queen, someone that others dropped to their knees and begged to serve. The irony of being trapped in this saintly virgin girl was not lost on her. 

Through the skylight she could see the sun blazing like a ball of fire in the sky. The warmth of the sun on her face felt glorious. However it came at a cost; she still needed Richard. If he had succumbed to the heat of the sun then she may as well leave the girl to her fate. His mind was closed to her, he must have found a way to block her. She had no idea where he was and if she pushed too hard it would bring him running to the church. Richard was her most important chess piece but she still needed him placed on the board exactly where she wanted him. Something flickered across her mind; she’d lost Zolo’s loyalty. Interesting. Defeating a Jaguar Warrior is no easy task, especially not Brasa’s favourite pet Zolo. The boy was still out in the desert, a long way from the church and even longer without the eclipse to shield him from the suns rays. Time was on still her side.

The girl made a feeble noise at her feet but remained unconscious on the floor. Her hair was beginning to turn back to brown, her skin underneath the grey parlour of the blood loss was fresh and youthful once more. Amaru stared at her for a few moments longer. Such a funny thing it was to look down on that weak, mortal shell she had been subjected to all these months. Amaru is lost in thought when a huge explosion from outside the church brings her back to the present. Half the town is being consumed by a raging fireball. She needs to act now. The girl is dead weight but Amaru lifts her with ease. Something cracks somewhere inside the girls body; being back inside her rightful body is taking some getting used to. No matter, the girl had plenty of other bones to brake.

There’s movement from the opposite end of the church as the broken pews begin to shift. The girls brother is beginning to regain consciousness. Time to be on her way, the gate is calling out to her. The Peace Keeper has scuttled into a corner, shielding his family from her as she strides past with the limp girl in her arms.

“Seth?!”

No! There’s no way Richard could have gotten here from the desert so quickly. The sun is still hanging high overhead. She still needed to get the girl to the gate without interruption. Amaru whirl’s around, the girl clutched tightly in her her grasp, but finds no one there. Where is his voice coming from?

“Seth?!”

Brasa is still clinging to life outside. She can only see through one of his eyes but his vision is fading fast. Feeling out with her mind she can notices there’s a twisted lump of plastic laying on the ground in front of Brasa; its what the brothers were using to talk to each other with. It crackles into life again just before the Sun God see’s no more. Such a pity. 

“Seth? Are you ok? Talk to me man. I saw the flames from all the way out here.”

A triumphant smile spreads across her face. The little snake is still alive. There was something fascinating about that boy. He’d make such a perfect little toy for her to play with. The girl in her arms makes a pitiful sound, like she recognises Richards voice. Amaru scowls down at her unconscious face. They’re all so weak. As much as she would have loved to have stuck around, just to see the stupefied look on the elder Gecko’s face when he realised his little princess was missing, she had other places to be. 

Pushing her way past the Peace Keeper she moves towards the door that leads down into the mine tunnel. The smell of the dead air brings back so many memories. For her it was still just yesterday that those filthy snakes lured her down here to her death. A bitter rage begins to boil away inside her. Soon they will learn what true fury looks like. Whatever hole they decide to hide in she will find them and burn them to the ground. Through the window Saviour Seth is sprinting towards the church. He’d be better served running in the opposite direction. Maybe little brother isn't as important as being the hero and saving the princess locked inside her ivory tower. Or maybe he really is as stupid as he looks. 

“Come on little lady, its time for you and I to take one last trip together,” Amaru purrs as they decent down into the all encompassing darkness of the mine shaft.

The girls makes a small sound but theres nothing she can do, theres only one person that can save her now.


	2. Chapter 2

Miles out in the desert and stuck in an a broken down jeep, Richie slams his fist down on the steering wheel once more. How could he be so fucking stupid? He needs to think of a way out of this and fast. Even in the relative safety of Jeep the heat from the sun is beginning to creep its way towards him, reaching out to caress his skin like something out of a nightmare. There’s a loud clunking sound from outside as metal scrapes against metal. It sounded like Zolo would be quite happy to pull his own arm off if it meant he could get lose. Can Jaguar Warrior’s grow their own limbs back? Richie didn't know but if he ever got out of this alive he was adding it to his list of “Weird Shit” that he still didn't know enough about. It had been another kick in the teeth that the warriors bike would only start with its owner on it. He didn’t think that Zolo was going to offer him a lift back to town any time soon. The metal chain clangs once again.

 

“Shut the fuck up man!”

Focus, that’s what he needs. Maybe if he tries hard enough he can make it back to town or far enough until Seth can come get him. Thats if Seth is still alive a nasty little voice tells him. His brother had always seemed invincible to Richie, the toughest person he’d ever known. However these last few months have shown him just how vulnerable his mortal brother really is. That’s why he kept pushing the whole “living forever” deal he’d found himself stuck with, he just couldn't imagine being alive forever without Seth. It was selfish, even he could see that. Seth had made it very clear of what he thought about Richie’s culebra status. All Seth had ever wanted was his beach and now because of Richie he might not ever get there. He should have just let Seth leave when he wanted to, he had no business being caught up in all of this, they weren't his people after all. Richie would never forgive himself if anything happened to Seth. The skin on his face is starting to prickle, maybe this really is the end for him. Soon the sun would be high in the sky and there wouldn't be anywhere left to hide.

Suddenly his walkie talkie crackles into life.

“Richie?”

Relief spreads through his entire body. Seth is still alive.

“Seth! Thank god! Are you ok? What the fuck was all that fire about?”

“Yeah, I sent the Human Torch back to the Baxter Building. Listen Richie… we were too late. Amaru’s got her body back…”

Shit.

“And Kate? Is she ok?”

Silence. The elation of finding out Seth was alive is quickly fading. If anything’s happened to Kate…

“Seth?”

The answer he gets from Seth is short and to the point.

“Amaru took her.”

Something inside Richie’s breaks, the whole plan was to get her away from Amaru. What could she possible still want with Kate?

“What do you mean she took her?! Where did she take her?”

“Fucked if I know, maybe those tunnels that lead down to the mine…I honestly don’t know.”

Richie wants to hit himself for being so stupid, he’s stuck all the way out here with no way of helping Kate or Seth.

“Seth you have to find her, you have to get her back!”

There’s another pause. What isn't Seth telling him?

“Richie… Scott said she was cut up pretty bad. I don’t think she's gonna make it… by the time we find her…”

Richie slams his hand down on the steering wheel in frustration. How had this all gone so badly wrong? 

“Didn’t Scott and Burt do the transfusion like I showed them?”

“I don’t fucking know ok Richard? I don’t even know where Burt is. I’m running on limited information myself out here.”

What the fuck had happened to Burt? He was supposed to help Scott preform the transfusion, Kate could be bleeding to death whilst they all stood around scratching their heads.

“Amaru won’t have taken her far, there’s still time. She could still be alive.”

“Richard just listen to me ok? You’re just going to have accept the fact that Kate is gone. We need to figure out how to shut the gate, not go running off after the body of a dead kid.”

Why are they all just giving up on Kate? As far as Richie is concerned she is the only thing that matters. Even if they do only find Kate’s body then at least thats something. They can at least give her a proper burial like she would want. He can’t bear to think of her body being left to rot in some forgotten dark hole. When they hadn't been able to find her body the first time it had haunted him so much he’d had nightmares. If he can’t get Kate back alive he’s sure as hell going to get her body back.

“For god sake Seth, I never ask you for anything but I'm asking you now. Just please try and find her, Kate doesn't deserve this. You’ve got no idea what its like for someone to control you, to make you do things you don’t want to do. Its our fault she’s in this situation, we owe it to her. She’d do it for us, you know she would.”

“Richie…”

Damn it, Seth is a stubborn son of a bitch. Richie didn't want to have to play this card, its a shitty move, but he’ll do whatever it takes to get Kate out of this alive. 

“What if it was me down there? You wouldn't just leave me, would you?”

Seth sighs heavily on the other end of the line, the way he always does when Richie annoys him into doing something he doesn't want to.

“Of course I fucking wouldn’t. Fine, I’ll try and find her. Scott and I will go look. But you listen to me ok? You do not move from that jeep, you do not get out, you do not do any more heroics. You sit your ass in the shade until I send someone to come get you. Am I making myself clear Richard?”

Richie is saved having to lie to his brother when the radio in his hand suddenly emits a loud hissing sound. Its sparking in his hand, fucking batteries. Next time they have to save the world they're getting an headsets. It hurts a lot more, knowing what he’s about to do, that he didn't get to say a final goodbye to Seth. The sun will probably get to him long before anyone can come and rescue him. Richie isn't planing on sitting about and waiting to die. He needs to help Kate even if that means that he might never see his brother again. 

This is going to hurt like fuck. After taking a few deep breaths Richie smashes his way out of the jeep with a lot more force then he intended to; the whole door breaks apart in his hands. Thankfully his focus holds and the sun’s rays are reduced to mere background annoyance. This won’t last for long, he needs to figure out how to close the gate and get to Kate. Moving around to the other side of the Jeep he finds Zolo sitting on the ground staring morosely at the floor. It didn't occur to Richie that the warrior had heard his whole conversation with Seth. It’s probably not a good idea to let the enemy hear your rescue plan but he didn't exactly have a lot of options. He approaches the warrior cautiously, that metal chain won’t hold him for long.

“Hey, somethings happing. Its the gate isn't it?”

Zolo looks up at him under lowered brows but remains silent. Richie’s beginning to wonder if the warrior is even allowed to speak. 

“Your Xibalban, how do I close it?”

Zolo looks up at him but the anger is suddenly replaced by fear; he looks afraid. Richie really does not want to know what would make someone who been trained as a warrior in hell so afraid. He really doesn't have time to to sit around and deal with Zolo’s existential crisis. Time is running out; for all of them. He decides to try a different tact; logic.

“I beat you in a fair fight. Tell me.”

The Xibalban looks like he’s going to waver, the fear in his eyes returns briefly as he looks up towards the sky. Before Richie can convince him to help him the anger returns and he looks up at Richie and smiles smugly.

“Its a sunny day,” Zolo hisses at him. 

Fucking dick.

“Fine”

Adjust the plan, thats what he needs to do. In this instance it means running as fast as he can across the desert. Sun or no sun he will not leave Kate in the clutches of that monster a moment longer. Richie can’t afford to hang around, his focus is only going to last so long. He takes of running as fast as he can, trying not to think about the crunching noise the mask makes as he smashes it apart with his foot. With the sun this high it’s unlikely that he’ll make it very far but he needs to try.

 

The heat is almost unbearable, not even when he was human had he ever felt the sun burn like this. It seems to sink deep into his very bones and light his whole body on fire. Every inch of him is burning in pain and the skin is already starting to peel off his face. The boiler suit can only provide so much protection and the skin on his back and legs are beginning to prickle. He's barely ran a few miles when his legs buckle out from underneath him and he finds himself on his knees showing in agony. He doesn’t have time for this. Rallying himself he pulls himself back onto his feet as quickly as he can, he won't let Kate die a second time. Richie only makes it a few paces when he falls back down onto his knees again. This time he screams out loud from the pain, his whole head feels like its on fire. Burying his head in his hands provides little comfort from the sun and when he removes his hands, huge flakes of skin are attached to his gloves.

The smell of his burning skin is revolting, it almost chokes him as he hunches over in pain. Lumps of bloody skin are peeling off his face and onto the ground. He tries to drag himself to feet again, he won’t leave this world until he’s seen Seth and Kate again, but its no use. His body simply can’t take it. In a few minutes he’s going to be little more than a pile of ashes. His tear ducts have burnt away but he would cry if he could. Once again he’d failed to protect the people that he loves the most. Without warning the sky turns blue and Richie finds that he can look at it without fear of his eyeballs melting. Its like he’s been plunged into a cold bath and in a matter of moments his skin is completely healed. Rising to his feet he strips of his overalls, revealing his perfectly tailored suit underneath, and puts his glasses back on.

“Thank you gods.”

Within seconds he’s back on his feet and running full pelt across the desert. It’s like he’s been offered a second chance to put things right. Nothing is going to stand in his way now. He’s over halfway back to the town when the voices start.

_“Richie…. Richie…. Richard.”_

The voices twist around him like the wind, pushing through his brain and twisting his thoughts. He doesn't have time to freak out now, not with so much at stake. Richie tries to push back but he’s already used up a lot of his mental energy beating back the sun’s rays. The voices have already created a hole and are pushing their way inside. Every time someone fucks around with his mind it becomes harder and harder to keep everything else out. 

The vision hits him like a freight train, splitting his head wide open. Suddenly he’s not in the desert anymore; he’s back in the cave that Amaru took him too all those weeks ago. The one where she stuck his hand inside the gate to Xibalba. His head is spinning and it takes him a few seconds to orientate himself. There, laying on the floor right in front of him, is Kate. Richie moves instantly towards her, he can almost touch her, when suddenly Amaru appears in front of him. Its like she fills his whole head and he has to stagger back in order to get away from her.

_“Naughty, naughty Mr Gecko. No touching until I say so." _She chides as she advances towards him. The pain inside his head is about ten thousand times worse than the heat from the sun, it's like Amaru is trying to break him apart from within.__

_"Better run fast, the girl’s not got a lot of time left.”_

Richie stumbles backwards again; his head pounding.

_“Run, run, run little lizard.” ___

Amaru whispers, then she’s gone and Richie finds himself on his hands and knees back in the desert.

He back on his feet in an instant, running as fast as he can towards the entrance to the mine. He knows exactly where Amaru is keeping Kate, he just hopes he can make it there in time to save her. A low rumbling sound starts coming from the ground, like something is trying to break through to the surface.The noise gets louder and louder until the ground beneath him starts to shake. Richie skids to a halt, it’s getting harder and harder to keep his balance, as the rocky desert floor cracks and shifts. The entrance to the mine is right in front of him and he dives straight through just before a fissure opens up beneath his feet.

The tunnel is very old and it slopes meaning that Richie has to stoop most of the way until it evens out. The air smells stale and old, like something long forgotten used to live here. Somehow he knows exactly which way to go, like a sixth sense is pulling him towards Kate. He’s been walking for miles when the tunnel bends sharply to the right and Richie suddenly finds himself at the entrance to the gate. He quickly darts behind a rocky pillar as Amaru strides into view, she's not what he expected the Queen of Hell to look like. He’s too late to stop her as she already withdrawing her hand from the rock wall. He watches as the rocks begin to shift and contort to reveal a burning wall of fire, Richie can feel the heat rolling off it from where he’s hiding. The smell is awful too. Something old, ancient. The gate to Xibalba has been opened once more.

Richie moves further into the cave as Amaru is too distracted by her triumph at opening the gate to notice him. His heart almost stops as he spots a small pair of feet laying half hidden behind a pile of rocks. As he edges closer Kate’s body comes into view, laying unconscious on floor with her hair tangled all over her pale face. Richie can see her blood stained wrists but her chest is still rising, just barely though. Maybe he can get her to safety before Amaru spots him? He could probably reach her from here, if he grabbed her quickly. A loud popping noise diverts his attention back towards the now open gate.

“Oh man,” he mutters just as blast of fire from the gate propels itself towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Amaru is still preoccupied with the gate so she barely notices as Richie throws himself to the floor just as the fireball crashes into the cave wall behind him. He might have avoided Amaru but having to dodge the fireball has put Kate out of reach once again. It’s still the closest he’s been to her in months, he can almost smell the sweet scent of her hair. Creeping forwards as silently as he can, Richie holds out his palm and extends his clairvoyant eye towards Amaru. She flickers before him, switching between her female form and something else, something monstrous.

‘I know you’re there,” Amaru calls out, her back still facing him.

The eye in Richie’s hand starts to throb and his vision starts to blur, images of Amaru and whatever is lurking beneath her skin.

“Come out and play child…step into the light.”

Richie steps fully out of the shadows towards her.

“Dear heart, I knew you’d come.”

Richie ignores her, his full attention is focused on the small limp body of Kate laying only a few feet away.

“Kate?” He calls out to her but she doesn't move.

Richie starts moving towards her but Amaru is too quick, she grabs Kate by the leg and drags her through the dirt out of Richie’s grasp. 

“Thats far enough lover boy,” Amaru hisses as she reaches down and pulls Kate’s head up by her hair. A blade suddenly slides out from under her palm and she holds it against Kate’s throat, “Take another step and the girl dies.”

Richie backs up a few paces, he won’t risk Kate’s safety by making a rash decision. Kate has already gone to long without any kind of medical attention, he’s running out of time and options. Amaru seems to care little for this as she lets Kate’s head fall back onto the floor with a thud. She seems intent on playing with him some more as she struts towards him like she’s on stage and Richie is her captive audience.

“The legendary brothers, well one of them. Why do you insist on trying to be a hero?”

Richie needs to play this right or he has no hope of saving Kate. Amaru is still standing in front of Kate’s body, almost blocking her from Richie’s view. It’s probably only the fact that Amaru’s blood was inside Kate’s body for so long that’s keeping her alive at this point.

“Its not just me and my brother anymore,” Richie says cautiously as he moves to stand in front of Amaru. Perhaps he can draw her away from Kate if he’s careful enough.

“Oh I know, believe me I know.”

She’s smiling at him, that smug twisted grin mocking him for trying to be a better person.

“You’re all going to save the world? Well its too late, this is the end. I.am.the.end.”

Its never too late Richie thinks, Kate taught him that.

“Welcome home Richard. Welcome to slavery. That twisted mind of yours. That lovely twisted mind. It’s going to help me spread the good news.”

Maybe its because she’s queen but she already sounds so triumphant, like she’s already won the game that the rest of them have barely learnt the rules for.

“This is not my home and I’m not doing anything until you let me help Kate,” he pleads. He’s not above begging, not when it comes to Kate.

Amaru rolls her eyes and walks back to where Kate is laying on the ground. The Hell Queen stares down Kate with such a look of contempt that Richie takes a few steps forwards. He wouldn't put it past Amaru to lure him here just to make him watch her kill Kate.

“You would refuse your rightful homeland for this mortal girl? A decrepit, powerless thing like her?” She kneels down runs her hand through Kate’s hair, “What is it that is so special about her?”

Everything Richie thinks, he’d give up anything and everything that Amaru could offer him for her. Being in such close proximity to her and not being able to do anything without risking the wrath of Amaru is tantamount to torture. Amaru looks up at him and grins as she prods and pokes at Kate’s prone body. Richie’s grip on his temper is beginning to waver, his hands are balled into fists and he can feel his fangs begin to show.

“I always forget how much blood these mortal bodies contain,” Amaru say’s as she dips her fingers into the blood that’s pooling around Kate’s wrists and holds them out to Richie. 

“Don’t you want a taste? It’s virgin’s blood after all. Such a delicate flavour. I bet she’s yummy.”

With a roar of rage Richie charges at her, he won’t just stand by whilst this crazy bitch continues to abuse Kate. His fist slams into her body but its like punching concrete, he can even hear one of his knuckles crack. Richie slashes at her with his knife but its no use, Amaru twists easily out of his reach. Seconds later she kicks him hard in the chest causing him to stagger backwards and almost trip over Kate. He needs to get Kate out of here, by whatever means necessary.

“Did you really think I was just going to let you take the girl and leave? I thought your brother was supposed to be the stupid one,” Amaru snarls as she knocks him easily to the floor, “The girl is dying and you insist on such insolence? Well, you killed her once, maybe you don’t mind if she dies a second time?”

Her words hit his heart like daggers, the guilt over Kate’s death has already eaten away a large portion of him. It didn't matter that it was Carlos that pulled the trigger, Richie should have insisted that she leave but Kate had been adamant that she was going to the blood well. Her devotion to her family and the quiet fire that burnt within her was one of the things he admired most about her. Maybe there’s another way, some other way to save her? A sharp pain in his stomach and the sweet smell of her blood serves as a painful reminder that he needs to feed.

Amaru is suddenly beside him, whispering in his ear like a long lost lover.

“I know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking that perhaps there’s still time to turn the girl into a snake like you.” 

Richie doesn’t answer, he can smell how little blood there is left in Kate’s body. 

“I thought so. And to what end? So she can skulk about in the shadows like you? Your own brother can’t stand the sight of you. You want to subject her to that as well?”

Richie falters as he looks down at Kate’s ghostly white face. Amaru is right; he would never do that to Kate, not when she doesn't have a choice in the matter. Seth hasn't said anything out loud but his coldness towards Richie say’s more than words ever could. He would never want her to know how lonely it feels, how not having Seth to talk to has almost broken him.

“I’m not going to turn her but you have to let me help her, she’s going to die if I don’t.”

“Hmmm… fine you may help the girl,” Amaru say’s like she hasn't planned this all along. Richie moves automatically towards Kate but Amaru brings the heel of her shoe down hard on his hand, “But first I want to have another taste of that black soul you’ve been harbouring.”

Richie hesitates, the scars of what happened last time Amaru messed with his head are still very fresh. There’s a very real possibility that his shadow self could take over again and then where would that leave Kate? 

“Come come now, It’s just a little look,” Amaru says softly as she extends her hands towards his face. Richie doesn't put up an resistance, if it means it keeps Kate alive then he’ll endure anything. Her hands are surprisingly cold as she takes hold of his face.

“Such an exquisite specimen…for a man at least. Well, there’s still a little bit of a man left inside,” She says laughing as her eyes bore into him, “But there’s something else…. something that’s hidden just below the surface…”

“You’re one to talk, hiding out in that human skin. I know what you really look like,” Richie says defiantly as he stares right back at her.

Her hands pause over his face and suddenly her eyes sparkle into life like christmas tree lights.

“What are you that you can look upon me and see me for what I truly am?”

The vision of the monster’s face flickers again inside Richie’s head. He remains silent, he doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that he’s not entirely sure what she’s talking about.

“A snake perhaps but not so simple,” She murmurs as she tilts his chin up and looks directly into his eyes, “Something else resides within you… one like me.”

Her eyes go wide, like she’s found buried treasure. 

“What.Are.You?” She asks as she stares at him in wonder.

Richie’s had enough and he pulls himself far out of Amaru’s reach. All of this is taking time away from helping Kate. The makeshift bandages around her wrists aren't going to hold out forever. 

“I did as you asked, now will you let me help Kate like you said you would?”

Amaru barely twitches her head but Richie takes it as a sign and he dives towards Kate. It should be exhilarating, touching her again after all this time, but all he can think about is how cold she feels. It was never supposed to happen like this he thinks as he start ripping strips off the bottom of Kate’s vest. Her pulse is weak but its still there, fighting, which means there’s still a chance if he acts quick enough. There’s a small pile of rocks nearby which Richie uses to prop Kate’s legs up on; he needs to keep her blood flowing towards her heart. As fast as he can he ties a makeshift bandage around Kate’s right wrist and one below her elbow to act as a tourniquet. This should keep the blood flow at bay for a while. The cut on her left wrist is deeper and will cause more damage if Richie doesn't do something soon. 

“Well, you know what your doing don’t you?”

Amaru had been watching him work in silence up till now, like he was a specimen in a zoo. She kneels down next to him and runs her fingers through his hair like a mother would do to a small child. Sharp nails drag themselves across his scalp. He won’t give her the satisfaction of knowing how repulsive he finds her touching him. Helping Kate is all that matters to him right now. 

“Lets have another little look shall we?” Her fingers press down hard onto his skull and Richie’s mind starts to blank in and out. It’s different from before, its like she’s really digging deep down into him. He can’t afford to slip away right now, not with Kate still bleeding on the floor. It takes all his effort to pull his head back from Amaru’s grasp.

“You said you’d let me help her, so back off and let me do what I need to do.”

“Suit yourself,” She runs a long finger down the side of Richie’s face, “I don’t need to touch you anymore, I’ve seen it all already remember? Our little trip to the asylum.”

Amaru rises gracefully to her feet and circles him like a predator stalking its prey. Richie doesn’t look at her, Kate’s tiny wrists feel so fragile in his hands. He rubs her fingers to try and get some warmth back into them; her skin is just as soft as he remembered it.

“Let me think… ahhh yes…fourteen years old on the bathroom floor, all because nobody understood poor little Richard. It won’t be like that on the other side. Even Xibalban slaves are revered.”

Richie falters slightly as he finishes binding one of Kate’s wrists. It’s only for a couple of seconds before he forces his mind back onto the task at hand. Let Amaru poke and prod all she wants. Focus is the key. He starts binding the second wrist. Kate’s heart is slow but it’s still beating determinedly.

“Poor simple minded Seth having to find you like that,” Amaru is pushing back into his mind again, the faded scars on his wrists almost feel like they’re about to split open, “At least you and the girl will have matching scars. If she survives that is.”

The second wrist bound now and the blood isn't flowing as fast as it was before but he needs to get more pressure on the wounds. The leather on Kate’s jacket sleeves is tight fitting which gives Richie an idea. Pulling his tie off, he cuts it quickly in half with his fangs and ties each piece tightly around the leather at the point where Kate’s wrists would be. He’s not sure how much this will help but its all he can do with what he has. Finally he crosses Kate’s arms over her chest to get them elevated. 

“All though, maybe if you’d done it right the first time the poor girl wouldn't be in this position now. So technically this is all your fault.”

Amaru’s taunts go over Richie’s head, he’s too busy lifting Kate up so she’s sitting in an upright position. Her head lolls against his shoulder like a rag doll but her eyelids flicker which gives Richie a little bead of hope. He can’t let her die, not like this on the dirt floor of a cave. He has to get her out of here right now. Richie begins to stand, Kate held tightly in his arms, but Amaru isn't going to make it that easy for him.

“I didn't realsie we were done talking… how foolish of me,” Amaru says, her voice no louder than a deadly whisper. Richie holds Kate closer to him, now he’s got her back he’s not letting her go again.

“Enough! What do you want with her?”

Amaru is looking at him like he still hasn't gotten the punchline to the joke she’s been telling all along.

“My dear child, whoever said I wanted her?”

Richie stares at her. 

“If you don’t want her then why take her in he first place? Why can’t you just let her go?”

Amaru turns away and ignores him, it seems like she’s thinking something over in her head. Whatever it is it cant be good. She walk’s around the cave, stopping briefly at the open gate.

“You care for the girl don’t you?”

Richie nods as he adjusts his grip on Kate, he’s been holding her too tightly and he doesn't want to hurt her. 

“You’d do just about anything to save her wouldn't you?”

He’s being lured into a trap, he can feel it, but Kate’s breathing is starting to sound shallow, like she’s struggling for air.

“Please, just tell me what I need to save her.” 

Amaru rounds on him and smiles.

“I will heal the girl and restore her back to life, not a hair on her head harmed. she can walk out of here and go back to her dull little life.”

“That’s it?”

“There’s always a price to be paid, Mr Gecko. You should know that more then anyone.”

Amaru is looking even more pleased with herself as she steps closer to Richie.

“You will bow before me, you will be my slave in Xibalban for all eternity, you will lick the dog shit from my boot heels if I ask it of you. Don’t worry, we’ll put that pretty little brain of yours to good use.”

Richie stares at her, his eyes wide with fear, as she keeps getting closer to him.

“Give into the darkness inside of you,” She whispers and Richie finds himself looking through her eyes at the horror that is Xibalba. He’s never been more afraid in his life, not when Pop got so wasted that he and Seth had to lock themselves in the bathroom, not even when he’d first felt his body transforming into a Culebra. He see’s it all; the vast river of blood, the fire ravaged lands, the torment and the horrific beasts already clawing their way to the entrance. It’s all too much, his entire body is shaking, and he almost drops Kate through the fear of what he’s just seen. Richie might talk a good game, it’s true that he does have a dark spot inside him, but at his core he knows he tries to be a good person. The young woman laying in his arms taught him that. 

“Trade your life for the girls or she dies, your precious brother dies, all your new little friends will disappear into nothing. You I won’t kill, you will remain here, friendless and alone until I decide what is to be done with you.”

Richie’s breath catches in his throat, Xibalba is like nothing even his darkest nightmares could have conjured up. Whats worse is knowing that he’ll be able to save her but never see her again. Amaru seems to realise where his brain is wandering to.

“I will let the girl live and you will never see her again, maybe Seth can fill in for you with the girl. You’ll be having too much fun to even remember them, they’ll fade like the wind from your mind. Or we could find someone else to play with you.”

Richie goes back to ignoring her, its surprisingly easy to do, and sits back down on the floor of the cave. He keeps Kate’s head resting against his shoulder so he can keep her upright. Its comforting to have Kate so close and knowing that she has a chance, a chance to live a full life like she was supposed to. Her hair is soft against his cheek and she makes a small noise when Richie brushes it out of her eyes. Above him Amaru is still talking. 

“…. a pretty boy like you, they'll be queuing up. Maybe I can put you out in the street, let every one watch. What do you think about that?”

He ignores her again, whatever she has in store for him will never amount to the pain that leaving Kate and his brother behind will. Seth… He wishes they could have had a better goodbye. Seth is better off without Richie, all ways has been, he can go back to his normal life and find the beach his heart had been yearning for. If he can restore Kate back to life then it will weigh easier on his soul knowing that he did something right with his life for once. Maybe one good deed is all it takes

A roar of fury rings out above him and he looks up to see Amaru looking thunderous with anger.

“That bitch,” She snarls as she whirls around, her skirts flying out before her.

Richie allows himself a small smile, Santanico really does have a way of getting under people’s skin.

“Hiding? From you?” Amaru shouts into thin air, “The entire world knows that I'm here.”

Watching her rant away at nothing, Richie realises how nuts he must have looked talking out loud to himself when Santanico was inside his head. No wonder everybody calls him crazy. Maybe it would have been easier if he had just turned out to be a regular old whack job. Seth could have just shoved him in the looney bin and been done with it.

“Well as touching as this is I’m needed elsewhere, the would be Queen thinks herself a fighter,” Amaru says as she stares down at Richie and Kate.

“If you try and take the girl in my absence, and believe me I’ll know if you do, my offer is void,” her voice is low and cold like ice, “Then I’ll make you watch as I take your precious girl apart piece by piece.”

And just like that she’s gone.

There’s a few seconds of silence until a floor starts to shake and an ear splitting roar reverberates around the cave. Richie just has enough time to carry Kate out of the way before a hoard of Xibalban demons charge through the gate.


	4. Chapter 4

Richie sets Kate down gently behind a rocky alcove so she's out of harms way should anything else barge through the gate. Finally, after all this time, its just the two of them. Kate hasn't moved and has barely made a sound since Richie got to the cave. Her hair has become a tangled mess of blood and dirt from being dragged about by Amaru and there’s a bruise beginning to form on the side of her face. As much as Richie wants to savour this quiet moment between the two of them he can’t just sit about and waste time, Kate needs him to be strong. Pulling his jacket off he covers as much of Kate’s body with it as he can. Thankfully her body is tiny compared to his and he succeeds in covering most of her. Once this is done he picks her back up and cradles her to his his chest. His body heat isn’t going to be enough to keep her warm forever but he can’t risk her going into shock before Amaru returns. 

“Kate? Kate, please say something,” he begs as he tries to brush the dirt off her face. He knows it's stupid but it just seems wrong to leave her in such a state. It takes a few moments but finally Kate’s eyelids flicker as she begins to regain consciousness.

“Thats it, open yours eyes… come on Kate,” Richie says encouragingly as he rubs the top of her chest to get some heat to her heart.

“Mmmm… feel…cold…..” Kate murmurs, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I know, I’m so sorry. Just stay awake, keep talking to me,” Richie says desperately as he moves on to rubbing the tops of Kate’s arms to try and add some extra heat.

Kate is still struggling to open her eyes, it takes a while until at last she looking around in confusion. However once they're open Richie can see the light in her eyes is dull and fading fast. He rubs his hands over her cold cheeks to try and encourage her to wake up a bit more. It seems to work and Kate’s eyes begin to focus as she looks up at him. 

“Richie?” Her voice is quiet but somehow still full of life, like bells chiming in the wind.

“Yeah its me, I hope you weren’t expecting Seth.” His joke sounds hollow but he needs to keep her talking even if it does turn out that Kate would have preferred Seth here instead.

Kate blinks a few more times, like she’s trying to make sure it really is Richie that’s holding her. She tries to breath more deeply but her chest rattles like a dying bird in a cage.

“Thought… I was… dreaming again.”

“Shhh It’s ok, I’d probably want Seth here instead of me too,” Richie says sadly.

Kate’s eyes start to flicker shut again and her head falls back onto Richie’s arm. Her skin is beginning to turn a dull grey colour and her lips are starting to turn blue.

“Hey, hey come on now. I won’t tell any more jokes if you keep your eyes open,” Richie says as he shakes her gently, “Please Kate, please wake up.”

It takes longer to rouse her this time and when she wakes Kate seems even more confused and disorientated than before. Her breathing is becoming rapid and more shallow by the minute.

“Richie?… where?… what happened?” 

Richie strokes her face again to try and comfort her. Her skin has turned to ice so he tries to wrap her up more tightly in his jacket. 

“You don’t need to worry about that. I’m going to get you out of here. You’re going to be fine.”

Kate looks up at him, her eyes going in and out of focus, and tries to sit up before Richie stops her.

“Don’t try and move, I’ve got you ok?”

Kate nods vaguely but does make any more attempts to move as Richie gently lays her back down. Even trying to sit up as exhausted her and Kate struggles to breath for a few more minutes before she tries to talk again.

“Thirsty.” 

Richie’s heart sinks a little more, its already halfway down to his feet, as he looks around to see if there's anything else in the cave. Its pointless and he knows it. He didn't even think to bring water with him and there’s nothing in the cave that will elevate her thirst. He’s failing all over again. 

“I’m so sorry… I wish I could do more to help you,” He whispers as he holds her close once more. He reaches down and takes hold of her hand and entwines their fingers together. The bindings around her wrists have stopped the bleeding but Kate’s fingers feel like blocks of ice. A little bit of hope stirs in Richie’s chest as he tries to rub some life back into her fingers and feels the tiniest of movement as she tries to squeeze back. They sit quietly for a few minutes, Richie talking quietly, until Kate suddenly becomes agitated and tries to sit up again. He can't stop her this time as she tries to pull herself up by using his shoulder and he ends up supporting her around the waist as he helps her sit up.

“Richie…Mmmm… sorry… the asylum… I tried… I tried… she… too strong,” Kate’s breathing is starting to labour but she’s looking up at Richie with fevered eyes, like she needs him to know, to understand how awful it was to watch him suffer.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about,” Richie says sternly as he looks down into her eyes, “Don’t you ever think any of this was your fault.”

Kate isn't listening to him. The horror of the memories from what Amaru made her do is etched all over her face. The abuse her mind and body suffered just so Amaru could inflict pain and suffering onto those she deemed less than worthless. It's all become too much for Kate as she starts to hyperventilate when she tries to talk again.

“… All those people…”

“Kate, don’t.”

“…Should…should have been…stronger.”

“Kate, please don’t. None of this was your fault.”

“My… Daddy… would be so ashamed of me,” Kate whispers as tears begin to pour down her cheeks.

A huge surge of anger fills Richie’s entire body. How _dare _Amaru make Kate feel like any of what happened is in any way her fault. How _dare _she make Kate think that Jacob would be in anyway ashamed of her. It’s not right and it’s not fair. What happened to Kate is Richie’s burden to bear and his alone. If she dies believing any of this is her fault Richie will never forgive himself. He should never have let her get out of that car.____

“Now you listen to me ok? Your Daddy would be so proud to have a daughter like you,” Richie tells her as he wipes the tears away from her cheeks, “You’ve still got so much love inside you despite what Amaru did to you; I can feel it. You fought her as hard as you could, for as long as you could. Don’t you ever think any different.”

Kate is staring up at him but he’s not sure how much of what is saying is going in as she still looks grief stricken, like she’s to blame for what someone else did with her body. He takes Kate’s hand and places it gently over her own heart.

“This here, this inside of you is what matters,” Richie tells her as he puts his hand on top of hers, “This good, pure heart that beats inside of you is what matters. That’s why she could never take you over completely, why she could never stop you from fighting your way to the surface. Jacob would never be ashamed of you. He’s probably looking down from heaven at what a courageous daughter he has.”

The use of the word heaven seems to upset Kate even further as she lets out a howl of misery. Richie doesn't understand what he said wrong until Kate finally manages to start talking. 

“I’ll never go to heaven … never see my mom again.”

Richie doesn’t know how to respond to this. He doesn't even know what his mom looks like, wouldn't even know her if she passed him in the street. As for heaven; he lost his spot there a very long time ago. But for Kate to think she doesn't deserve her rightful place there is incredibly upsetting. Kate’s faith in love and the goodness of the soul is what drew him to her in the first place. The bright light of her soul called out to him when Malvado joined their hands and it’s been calling out to him ever since.

“…Never… never… get a chance to put it right.”

The decision is made; It was never going to go any other way. If Amaru hadn't flounced off he would have made her save Kate right then and there. Looking down at the girl dying in his arms Richie will not let her pay the price for someone else’s actions. Kate is the most sweet, loving, kind, loyal person he’s ever come across. She made him want to try and be a better person and fight against that dark spot inside his soul. Kate deserves her place in heaven more than anyone. 

“There’s nothing for you to put right,” He tells her sternly as he shifts her again so he can support her head a bit more with his shoulder. This skin on her forehead is cold as it rests against his cheek. In another lifetime he could stay like this forever but Kate’s breathing is coming out in short, frantic bursts.

“I don’t have time… tell Scott… I… I love him… I’m sorry.”

“You can tell him that yourself,” Richie says but Kate is shaking her head; she knows her time is running out. Where the fuck is Amaru?!

“Promise me… promise me… you’ll look after Scott” Kate whispers desperately, her eyes wet with tears.

“I promise. I’ll look after him.”

Kate nods frantically but she still keeps talking. Scott and his well being is more important to her than anything. She needs to know that he’ll be ok. 

“I saw… saw how you helped him… promise me… one last time…”

“I promise,” Richie says with as much conviction in his voice as he can muster.

The effort of speaking is beginning to becoming too much and Kate struggles to fill her lungs with air. Richie tires to sit her up more so her lungs have a chance to fill with air whilst trying to frantically remember everything he knows about CPR. He’d only ever done it once, on Seth, and it wasn’t an experience he was looking forward to repeating.

“Richie… she’s going to take our souls… you have to stop her,” Kate wheezes, her breath comes out in big gulps, as she endeavours to continue speaking.

“Don’t talk, you don’t have to worry about that now,” Richie tells her as she attempts to draw breath again. Her pupils have blown wide with fear as she struggles to get her words out.

“The gate….”

“Kate, please… don’t try and talk,” Richie begs but its no use. Kate is nothing if not determined.

“…Gate… open… she’s going…. going… control over …” Kate’s eyes go wide as she stares up at him imploringly as she tries to make him understand, “….people….the gate…. the gate’s her power…”

“Shhhh, its ok. I won’t let her hurt anyone else, I promise,” Richie whispers as he gently rubs her cheek. 

Kate nods and relaxes somewhat; the relief of passing on the one piece of information she had that could stop Amaru is evident on her face. They sit peacefully in silence for a while as Kate gets her breathing under control. Richie has been trying his hardest to portray a calm demeanour throughout this but its getting harder and harder as Kate’s body begins to fail. Over the years Richie has become very good at masking his emotions; all of the hurt and pain he’s ever felt has been pushed successfully to the very bottom of his heart. It’s been easy to just shut himself off and not let anybody in; not even Seth. It had served him pretty well up until now. Now he could feel all the emotion he’d ever felt start to bubble it’s way towards the surface. What if Amaru never comes back? Santanico was out for revenge and wouldn’t go down without a fight. Then he would have nothing and no way of helping Kate. Maybe he should have just taken Kate when he had the chance. He could have been halfway to a hospital by now. Richie mentally berates himself; he’d been so stupid to trust that Amaru would come back. She had already proved she cared little for others, what was one more death to her? His head starts to swim as he tries to keep his emotions under check. The sound of Kate’s sweet voice brings him back to the present.

“Talk to me… I want to hear your voice…. one last time… before I go.”

Richie’s breath catches in his throat. He can’t think about her dying, not when he was so close to getting her back. Once he’s composed himself he adjusts his hold on Kate so he can see her face better. 

“About what?”

Richie’s never been very good at talking to other people. He either ends up coming across as an awkward weirdo or he talks too much and doesn't realise when he should stop. Seth normally just tells him to shut up and he kind of gave up trying to interact with anyone outside of his Seth and Uncle Eddie bubble. Unbearable loneliness was easier to deal with than constant rejection and ridicule. Kate had been the only other person who didn't make him feel like a freak or weirdo; the connection he had felt with her had been instantaneous. 

“Something… when you were… a kid.”

Most of Richie’s childhood stories include either being beaten up by his dad, being bullied at school or just generally being miserable. He's pretty sure Kate doesn't want to hear any of those stories right now. How he got Peaches would have been a good story but he didn't think he could get through it, knowing now that Seth was forced to kill her. It takes him a while but he finally lands on something that isn't too tragic.

“Ok ummm so when I was a kid I used to be on the Mathletes team; it was probably the one thing Seth didn't tease me about. I was really good at it; I used compete all over the state. One time I got to the all state final to qualify for the Mathematical Olympiad, thats like the maths version of the Olympics, and Uncle Eddie even made a banner with my name on it,” Richie can feel himself smiling as he tells her the story. It had been nice to be allowed to be clever for once and not be called names or picked on. “I was in the final round when someone started yelling from the audience. Turned out it was my Dad completely wasted. I ended up being disqualified and we had to leave.”

Kate’s looking up at him with such sadness etched on her face that Richie feels terrible, he was should have told her a cool story or something funny. Seth was so much better at this he thought sadly. He’d left out the bit where Pop had started shouting that Richie was “fucking retarded little faggot” and had gotten into a fist fight with Uncle Eddie who had been trying to shut him up. Seth had managed to steal the list of competition questions and made Richie answer the remaining ones, under test conditions, just so he could finish the competition. Uncle Eddie had even insisted on putting the banner up on the wall.

“Sorry, that’s not a very good story is it?” He'd forgotten how badly that story had ended. He should have come up with something better, something thought provoking or insightful to take Kate’s mind off her current situation.

“Your Dad… deserved…what he got,” Kate tells him with as much strength she can bring to her voice.

The sad thing is Richie doesn't disagree with her. Richie would kill his father ten times over if it meant he’d never lay a finger on Seth again. That’s not the part that scares him. Not even going to Xibalba scares him even though it probably should. The thing that scares him the most is that in the end it didn't matter how hard he tried, he’d still failed to save Kate. 

“I don’t want you to die,” Richie whispers as his eyes fill with tears. Her whole body is cold now, nothing Richie does seems to provide any extra warmth. He can see the light dimming in her eyes as she slowly slips away in his arms. It’s taking a substantial amount of effort for Kate to keep her eyes open and speak at the same time.

“I’ll find you… again…in another life… in another world,” Kate murmurs softly as she looks up into his eyes.

Richie’s tears roll down his chin and splash onto Kate’s cheeks. Amaru has been gone a very long time, too long to be able to help Kate. There’s nothing left he can do except watch her die. It’s a small comfort knowing that Kate will be going on to a better place, somewhere where her mom and dad are waiting for her. It’s somewhere that he can’t follow though, not now, not ever.

“I don’t think I'm going to go to heaven Kate,” he say’s sadly as he strokes her cheek.

Kate just smiles up at him, like she knows something she doesn’t. This should have all been so different, they could have been so different. Richie had spent so long trying to figure out how to save Kate he never thought about what would happen if he didn’t. That had just never been an option, but now this really was good bye.

“I missed your face,” Kate says softly as she reaches up to touch his tear stained cheek. The effort of lifting her arm turns out to be too much; her eyes roll back into her head and her hand slums back down.

“Kate? No, no, please, not yet. Come on Kate, stay with me, you gotta stay with me!” Richie begs as he shakes her with a little more force then before but she doesn't open her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault,” Richie tells her, his voice faltering as he begins to cry, “I never meant for you to get hurt. Please hold on… I can’t watch you die again!”

The carefully constructed internal wall that Richie has built for himself has crumbled into pieces. He’s openly sobbing into Kate's hair as he holds her tight to his chest. He can’t do this, not again. He can’t watch Kate die right in front of him a second time.

“Dear Heart, the girl hasn’t crossed over already has she?”

Richie’s head snaps up. Amaru has returned from her fight with Santanico looking none the worse for wear. She’s stood stiller than a statue beside the gate, her face expressionless and cold. Richie has no idea how long she’s been watching the pair of them, waisting what precious time there was to save Kate. The tears are still flowing but anger is pulsing through his veins. Kate was barely clinging to life and this cold hearted bitch just stands there and watches. He’d rip Amaru to pieces with his bare hands if Kate wasn't so dependant on her blood.

“You have to save her, NOW!”

Amaru’s cold face comes to life in an instant as she smiles at him. Its not a friendly smile, its the smile of someone who knows they got exactly what they wanted when they wanted it. Richie doesn't care; all he wants is for Kate to have chance at the life she should have had. 

 

“Bring me the girl,” Amaru says, she remains rooted to her position in front of the gate, and holds her hand out.

Richie hesitates for a moment before he looks down at Kate, even so close to death he’s never seen anyone as beautiful as her. Placing a small kiss on her forehead, Richie picks Kate up and carries her towards Amaru’s outstretched arms.


	5. Chapter 5

“Put the girl on the ground,” Amaru demands as Richie carries Kate towards her, “Quickly child, time is not on your side.”

Richie lays Kate down carefully on the ground in front of Amaru, he keeps her arms crossed over her chest in a desperate attempt to keep her blood flow stable. Kate’s hair is little more than a matted mess but Richie smooths it away from her face, he can at least give her some dignity. Amaru has barely moved but she tilts her head to one side and stares down at Kate curiously. 

“So you would trade your life for a helpless, weak little girl?”

“Kate’s not weak!” Richie snaps as he stares up at her defiantly, “She proved herself to be more than a match for you didn't she? Never quite got full control of her did you?”

“Weak in body and weak in spirit,” Amaru snarls as she kicks Kate in the ribs before Richie can stop her, “Such a dull creature.”

“Stop hurting her! Haven't you done enough to her already?”

Richie is so angry his face twists into the snake without him even having to think about it. He’s never wanted to hurt anyone as much as he wants to hurt Amaru. All the pain and suffering she’s caused, all the hurt she’s caused Kate.

“And there it is, the monster that lies within. You think yourself above me, don't you? You might wear that mans face and walk in that man suit but you come from the same place as me. The same darkness that dwells within me resides inside you as well.”

Richie hesitates as Amaru’s words sink in, part of him doesn't think of himself as a monster but the evidence to suggest otherwise is quite literally written all over his face. 

“That poor girl, having a monster like you for a knight in shinning armour.”

Kate is still laying between them, creeping closer and closer towards death as Amaru messes with Richie’s head. The sake disappears from his face in an instant.

“We’re going to have so much fun,” Amaru whispers cruelly as she presses her finger to Richie’s temple, “Together you and I will be glorious, my perfect little pet.”

Flashes of some other nightmarish realm push into Richie’s head. Its like nothing he’s ever seen so his brain can’t even process what he’s witnessing properly. He won’t give in, not yet. Amaru has yet to fulfil her promise to save Kate.

“Enough, you said you’d let her live!”

“Yes I did, didn't I? Such a funny thing,” Amaru whispers as she stares down at Kate’s body, “To give up so much and receive so little in return.”

A small blade slides through the skin of Amaru’s wrist and into her palm. The hole in her wrist closes instantly and she moves closer towards Kate’s head. Richie instinctively shifts Kate out of harms way as Amaru rolls her eyes at him.

“Open the girls mouth.”

“Why? What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see,” Amaru say’s as she smiles down at him.

Richie has no other options left aside from putting his trust in Amaru, so he gently opens Kate’s mouth. Amaru pricks the tip of her index finger with the knife and drops a single bead of blood onto Kate’s tongue. As soon as she’s done Amaru conceals the blade and rises to her feet. She doesn't seem to want to be anywhere near Kate now. 

“That’s it?”

“Waste not,” Amaru says as she creeps closer towards him, “Want not.”

Richie shake’s Kate gently by the shoulders but she remains laying prone on the floor. He wasn't sure what he expected but he thought that Kate might at least have opened her eyes by now.

“Nothings happening, you said this would save her!”

“What did you think was going to happen? Some ridiculous exchange of blood between the girl and I? I think your imagination might be getting the better of you Mr Gecko. It is done, the girl will live just as I said she would. See? Her feeble little heart is already beginning to beat inside her chest.”

Richie looks down to see that Kate’s chest is indeed rising and falling at a normal speed and he can feel the heat coming off her forehead when he brushes his fingertips against her skin. Hope flutters in his chest like a warm breeze on a sunny day. Kate is alive.

“Now…,” A cold voice whispers in his ear, “What shall we do about you?”

Amaru had snuck on him whilst he’d been checking on Kate, her cold hands slide into his hair and tug him away from Kate’s body. Richie tries to ignore the fear that is currently raging throughout his body. He bargained with the Queen and now he had to pay the price. It was a price that he would pay a thousand times over if it meant that Kate was safe but that didn't mean that he wasn't still terrified. Not of going to Xibalba, even though he probably should be, what he was scared of was not being able to see his brother again, to try and explain to Seth why he had to do this, why he had to make it right. Kate… he would never see her again, never hear that sweet musical voice of hers. Amaru was kneeling in front of him now and she lifts his head upwards so she can look into his eyes.

“Give me your hand.”

To his credit, Richie’s hand doesn't even tremble as Amaru’s hard fingers wrap around his wrist. 

“I get to say goodbye,” Richie says desperately as he pulls his hand back, “I get to say goodbye to her before I go.”

“Such sentiment,” Amaru says as she stares at him with those soulless eyes, “Fine. You may say your pitiful goodbye to the girl. Now, give me your hand.”

With one last look at Kate, Richie holds out his hand towards Amaru. His clairvoyant eye is already wide open in his palm, blinking up at him with what looks like betrayal. Amaru squeezes another drop of blood from her finger and lets it drip into his eye. In an instant the eyeball turns red and a vision of a vastly flowing river made entirely of blood slams into his head. There’s creature with the body of a man, the legs of a lion and the head of an awful horned beast drinking blood straight from the lake. Richie’s breath catches in his throat as the thing stops and looks directly at him, like it knows Richie can see it. It raises its clawed hands, lets out an awful shriek and starts clawing its way up the bank towards him. Terror seizes him and it’s only then that Richie notices the other monsters that are crawling out of the river towards him. They’re like nothing he’s ever seen before, not even in his worst nightmares or any shitty horror film him and Seth have watched. The beast is getting closer and closer; its almost made its way towards him. Before Richie can move or scream, he’s being pulled back to the cave with Amaru and Kate.

“You saw the blood river didn't you?” Amaru asks breathlessly as she holds his head in her hands, “Wasn’t it glorious? You will take me there every day to bath in it, won’t you like that?”

Richie can only nod, the brief flash he had seen had terrified him. He can feel it already, the hold Amaru has over him. As soon as her blood mixed with his he felt her power and control surge through his whole body. He’s bound to her now and judging by the smile her face she knows it.

“You will be my most loyal servant,” Amaru hisses as she runs her hands through his hair, “We’ll turn them all to ashes.”

It’s only with a great amount of effort that Richie manages to pull his head out of her grip. He won’t surrender, not yet. Amaru promised he could say goodbye to Kate; he can’t just leave her to wake up on this dirt floor alone. Amaru will just have to wait, however long it takes, until Kate regains consciousness. 

“You said I could say goodbye to her,” Richie tells her firmly, “Just let me sit with her until she wakes up.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to wait long,” Amaru laughs as she starts edging backwards, “Come on girl, time to wake up!” 

Without warning, Kate’s whole body rise’s about three feet into the air with her legs, head and arms hanging limply beneath her. Her eyes are still closed and she makes no further movement, not even when Richie calls out her name.

“Kate?” Richie whispers as he reaches out his hand towards her.

“You might want to stand back a bit little snake,” Amaru chuckles as she retreats back into the corner, “We wouldn't want to ruin that pretty suit.”

Richie ignores her as he brushes his finger tips across the back of Kate’s hand. Her skin is warmer then before but she continues to hang like a rag doll in the air. It’s erie watching Kate suspended like a puppet in mid air and Richie has watched enough horror movies to know whats likely to happen next. The air around them begins to grow thick and heavy and Richie can practically feel the electricity in the air. Kate still hasn't moved but just as Richie is about to touch her face when her eyes snap open. It’s like looking at two black holes; gone is the beautiful emerald green that usually sits there. Richie strokes her hair nervously but Kate still remains hovering in the air, her arms and legs hanging down limply by her sides. 

“Kate? Can you hear me? It’s Richie.”

What has he done to her? This was supposed to save her but what if he had inadvertently turned Kate into some kind of monster? What if she remained like this forever? Immobile and unable to speak. Richie tries to shake her but Kate’s body is as hard as marble. Nothing he does makes any difference so he resumes stroking her hair and talking to her quietly in the vain hope that Kate is still in there and can hear him. Suddenly Kate’s mouth starts to open, slowly at first until it’s stretched wide as far as it can go. Her head snaps back and an awful, guttural sound starts to emit from the back of Kate’s throat.

“What’s happening? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!” Richie shouts as Amaru merely laughs at him.

“I did what you asked me to, no, what you begged me to do,” She taunts, “The girl will live, as promised. She might be a little different though… a little darker in the soul perhaps… a little more like you and I….”

Before Richie can do anything the noise coming out of Kate begins to get louder and louder until he can barely hear himself think. It’s like nothing he’s ever heard before, like the sound of some dark, fathomless creature, and it claws his way into his head until his vision starts to blur. It takes him a minute to realise that the noise coming out of Kate isn't a noise at all; its voices. Thousands, millions of voices all colliding together like a storm breaking out in the sea.

 

_“Kill them … kill them all…”_

_“I can smell the girl… ripe and juicy…”_

_“… Xbalanque …take my hand…”_

_“Let me burn them … let me rip them…”_

_“I want it… I want it …”_

_“….rise up out of the blood river, having seven heads and ten horns, and upon his horns ten crowns, and upon his heads the name of blasphemy….”_

Somewhere, somehow a single voice filtered through the incessant noise and rendered his mind into a blissful silence. It was only for an instant, barely a few seconds. It was like he’d been hearing the voice all his life but had also never heard anything like it before. He knew the voices name but in the same breath he had forgotten it. Richie’s head is spinning but the voice holds him firm and steady. 

_“Richie, trust my voice, you only have a few moment before they consume Kate’s soul and she becomes one of them. You know what to do, you know how to save her. Listen for me in the light.”_

The silence only remains for a few moments and Richie fights his way back the present as hard as he can. Kate’s spine is now bent painfully backwards like a bow and the veins on her face are almost bulging out of the skin. Richie can see the blood in her her veins has turned black and it looks like black tendrils are spreading their way down her body. The voices are still erupting out of her, the noise is deafening but Richie is somehow able to ignore it somewhat. He still has his Xibalban blade in his pocket. In an instant he reopens the old scar on Kate’s palms, cuts an identical one on his own, and slams their palms together. The effect is instantaneous; its like his whole body is merging with Kate’s and pulling whatever Amaru let inside her back out. He can feel Kate’s soul beating inside his head, weak but still whole, so he focuses on it it until he feels the strength flow through Kate’s body once more. He needs her to fight this, he needs her to be brave just one last time.

The awful noise coming from Kate is suddenly replaced by a high pitched wailing, like thousands of voices screaming in frustration. Her whole body begins to shake, like its trying to dislodge Richie’s hand, but Richie only tightens his grip; he won’t let Kate go a second time. 

“STOP!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Amaru screeches as she rushes towards them but she’s suddenly thrown backwards as large beam of golden light bursts out of Kate’s body and wraps itself around her. Richie’s whole body is shaking with effort of holding onto Kate; it feels like his entire body is going to split apart. Whatever was trying to get into Kate is now pushing its way towards him and trying to dislodge the snake inside him. The pain is like nothing he has ever felt but he won’t let go of Kate’s hand. The centre of his chest twists painfully and he can feel the snake rear up inside him, ready to defend itself. He can’t help it though, he needs to focus on Kate and keeping her soul out of harms way. Amaru keeps trying to get closer to him but the light around Kate just burns brighter and she retreats back into the corner. The fury on her face is evident as she spits blood from a split lip bitterly on the ground. 

Kate’s body has almost bent itself in two, her arms and legs are twisting and contorting violently, and she lets out a painfully sounding human scream. Richie wants to tell her to hold on, that it’ll be ok, but he can barely summon the energy to open his mouth. It’s taking all of his effort just to be able to keep a grip on Kate’s hand as her arm tries to rip itself from its socket. The snake is trying its best but Richie can feel its about to become overwhelmed by the ever pursuing darkness. He needs help and fast. Something brushes against his hand and Richie looks down to see the light that had enveloped Kate is almost blinding now. A soft whisper brushes against his ear.

_“Don’t let go, not until the very end.”_

Richie nods, he has no energy left to speak, and he wraps his fingers as tight as he can around Kate’s. His mind feels like its being torn to shreds as thousands of little finger nails pick and scratch at him. The join between their two palms starts to burn with pain and Richie lets out his own scream of agony. He thought he knew pain but this is something else, this is something that intends to destroy them both. He still doesn't let Kate go though.

Silence rings out around the cave and Richie opens the eyes he hadn't even realised he had closed. Kate’s body has gone completely still, her eyes and mouth are still wide open, as she floats gently in mid air. Slowly her body begins to untwist itself, her back straightens and her arms and legs dangle beside her. Richie is about to move closer to Kate when, without warning, black liquid starts pouring out of Kate’s nose, eye sockets and her open mouth.

“Kate?” Richie yells as he leans over her. A huge wave of the vile smelling black liquid hits him directly in the face as Kate spits up a huge mouthful of the stuff. With his spare hand he quickly wipes the gunk off his glasses and tries to clear some of the liquid off Kate’s face. It doesn't help much as the black liquid continues to leak out until Kate’s hair completely saturated with it. Kate makes a final loud gurgling noise before her eyes and mouth finally close and her body lowers gently back down onto the floor. It is only at this point that Richie lets go of her hand, like something buried deep inside him knew the exact moment he needed to let go. In one fell swoop he pulls her towards him and releases the binds on her wrists. The wounds are completely healed, leaving only an expanse of soft pale skin. Richie hadn't given her any venom and the amount of blood that had mixed through their joined palms wouldn't be enough to turn her. Kate’s eyes are still closed but her pulse is strong and life is starting to come back to her face. He cradles her small body against his chest as he tries to push her filthy hair out of her face. All the energy has left Richie’s body and he all but collapses onto the floor with Kate on top of him. His body feels like he’s been hit by a ten ton lorry and he can barely even lift her head up from his lap.

“You shouldn't know how to do that.”

It’s Amaru, looking distinctly rumpled after being thrown backwards into the cave wall, and for the first time she’s looking at Richie with a small amount of fear. 

“The girl should be lost in the void between the darkness and the dead. Tell me how you did that.” The edge in her voice could cut glass as she stalks towards him.

“I…” Richie stutters. He has no idea what he just did or how he did it. All he cares is that it worked and that Kate is still alive. This explanation probably won’t sit well with Amaru as she’s looking at him with cold hard fury etched all over her face. He needs to get Kate as far away from here as possible.

“TELL ME!!!” Amaru screams as she advances towards him and grabs hold of a handful of his hair. Her fingers are already beginning to dig their way into his skull.

“I don’t know!!” Richie yells as Amaru’s starts to push her way inside his head. It hurts so much he be can barely stand it. 

“You don’t know?” Amaru mocks as she hits him across the face, “Well lucky for you we’re going to have all the time in the world to find out.”

Richie’s head feels like its going to split wide open and whatevers inside is going to come pouring out. Maybe he should just stop fighting this. Maybe he should just let them all in and give up. It would be so much easier than this, easier then dealing with the pain and the fear and -.

A soft, sweet voice brings him back to himself.

“Richie?”

Kate is looking up at him with wide open eyes that are bright and alive with life. Those sparkling emerald greed iris’s travel over him, taking all of him as if to make sure he’s really there. Richie is at a complete loss for words; he just can’t stop staring at her.

“I missed your face,” Kate smiles as she reaches up to touch his cheek. Her hand doesn't falter this time as she rubs her thumb across his cheekbone. Richie still seems to have lost the ability to speak so he just takes her hand and holds it against his face. It’s warm and soft and sits perfectly inside his larger hand. They sit there staring at each other in wonder for what seems like an eternity until Amaru makes her presence known again.

“Such a pretty pair.”

Kate’s head whirls around as she stares back in horror at Amaru’s smiling face. 

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to cut this reunion short,” Amaru says as she extends her hand towards Richie. Something inside Richie feels compelled to move towards Amaru and his hand is reaching out before he can stop himself.

“NO!” Kate screams as she tries to push Richie backwards and out of Amaru’s reach. The Queen is to quick for her and Kate finds herself being shoved to one side and out of Richie’s grip. 

“Don’t you touch him!!” Kate yells as she tries to scramble to her feet.

Richie can only half hear her; he can already feel himself beginning to slide away into the darkness as his shadow self tries to claw its way to the surface. It almost has him in its iron grip when a light flickers on inside his head and he’s back in his own mind. Kate has grabbed hold of his hand and is frantically pulling him back towards her. Richie’s head is starting to come apart again as Amaru redoubles her efforts to make him bend to her will. He tries to focus on the felling of Kate’s hand in his but its becoming harder and harder to even remember his own name.

“Whom do you serve?” Amaru demands as she advances towards him as Kate is still desperately trying to pull him away from her. Richie is spared answering when the blast of a shotgun rings out and Amaru staggers backwards, her leg bleeding like a stuck pig. Blood splatters across Richie’s glasses adding to the black grunge and dirt already entrusted on them. As soon as the bullet struck Amaru her hold on Richie shattered like the broken bone in her leg. 

“Get the fuck away from my brother you ugly bitch!”

Wiping most of the grime away from his glasses, Richie pulls Kate behind him and looks towards the cave entrance. It’s Seth with a shotgun aimed straight at Amaru and standing beside him is Scott, who’s holding a sword in each hand and ready to fight.

 

The cavalry’s has finally arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

With an almighty roar of anger Amaru grabs Kate by the hair and drags her kicking and screaming out of Richie’s arms. He lunges for her but his head is still spinning and Kate slips through his grasp as he tries to grab hold of her. Seth is about to take another shot when Amaru propels Kate towards him. She slams straight into Seth, who just manages to send the shot blasting into the ceiling, and they’re both sent crashing to the floor. 

“Seth get her out of here!” Richie yells as he stumbles to his feet. He’s barely upright before Amaru sends him crashing backwards with a swift kick to the chest.

“I’m not leaving you! Scott take your sister and run,” Seth yells back at him as he tries to bundle Kate towards Scott like she’s a bag of laundry. Amaru is looking between them all like she’s at an all you can eat buffet. She could kill all three of them so easily but she waits for them to have their little domestic; she has all the time in the world. 

Kate tries to shove Seth away from her; she's sick and tired of people trying to control her.

“Let go of me Seth! You don’t have the right to tell me leave,” Kate snaps as she wrenches her arm out of Seth’s grip, “She made me watch all of it, every life, every soul. I can’t just walk away.”

“Kate, I’m only going to say this once or I’m gonna have to pop your knee; get the hell out of here. There’s nothing you can do here, let us handle it.”

Kate bristles instantly. Nothing she can do? How dare he! She’s tired of this. Tired of being pushed around by people who think that they know what’s best for her. Tired of being beaten down when all she wants to do is help. Seth had no idea what it was like for her being stuck with Amaru inside her for all those months. 

“I am going to one thing I couldn't do while she was controlling me. I’m going to stop her.”

Without warning Amaru grabs her by the arm and drags her towards her just as Seth darts towards Richie and pulls him to his feet. Richie tries to get to Kate but Seth grabs hold of him and pulls him back again.

“How sweet, the little mouse wants to fight. With what girl? I am a Queen, you were no match for me before and you certainly aren't one now.”

Amaru’s eyes are turning red and her cold breath floats over Kate’s face as she moves her hands towards Kate’s face. Before Amaru’s hands reach her face, Kate rakes her fingernails hard down Amaru’s face. Blood trickles down her face and the Hell Queen to screams in fury.

“I thought you liked pain,” Kate spits as she pulls herself out of arms reach.

Scott is on her in an instant, dragging her over to the other side of the cave. As much as she wants to run and hug him; now is not the time for a family reunion. If they can stop Amaru there will be all the time in the world for that. She won’t let anyone stop her from putting an end to Amaru’s plan, not even her own brother. 

“Kate…” Scott starts but Kate cuts him off.

“I’m staying, I want to fight!”

“I know you are, but not without a weapon,” Scott says as he hands her his short sword. Kate takes it, its a lot heavier then she would have thought. The memories of Amaru sword fighting skills are vague and already starting to fade but if push came to shove Kate’s pretty sure she could do some damage with it. She’s barely got the sword in her hand when Amaru, already fully healed, turns her twisted gaze towards them. Richie strikes, seemingly from know where, and catches Amaru across the back of the knees whilst Seth and Scott circle around her. Kate can already tell that Richie is trying to put as much distance between his mortal brother and the raging Queen as he can. Seth darts towards her but Amaru is too quick for them this time and as she spins out of reach she catches hold of Scott by the shoulder.

“You dare to attack me?! I AM YOUR QUEEN!” She screams as she levitates Scott towards the ceiling, “You should all be on your knees begging for my forgiveness!”

“Kate run!” Scott yells just before he starts to scream in agony. Kate’s breath catches in her throat. What had she done? She should have made Scott leave when he still had the chance; this wasn't his fight.

“NO! I won’t let her hurt you!”

“You’re just going to have to let me die Kate,” Scott yells as he begins to wither in agony whilst Amaru laughs at them.

“I didn't come this far just to watch you die! We’re a family and you’re coming home with me.” Kate shouts at him. She’s beyond angry that he thinks that she would just leave him to die, that she would choose herself over her own flesh and blood. That’s not what their father taught them. 

“You know what I love to do to Culebras? String them up in the sun and watch them burn,” Amaru purrs as Scott screams out louder.

“Let the kid go you twisted bitch,” Seth says as he aims his gun directly at Amaru’s head.

Amaru smiles at Seth as she moves closer towards him, seemingly unperturbed at the gun pointed at her forehead. Seth backs up a few paces as she stalks towards him.

“If I were you,” She whispers quietly, so only Seth can hear, “I’d be more concerned about my own brother than hers.”

Seth looks over towards Richie who’s still struggling to get to his feet, the gun in his hand lowers slightly as he looks towards his brother. He doesn't even have time to react when Amaru kicks him hard in the groin. The pain is enough to send him his knees. Then she’s looking directly at Kate with that twisted smile. Kate barely has time to raise Scotts sword to defend herself as Amaru lunges towards her. As she braces herself for impact, an arm wraps around her waist from behind and lifts her clear out of harms ways. 

“Let them go, this isn't about them,” Richie says as he puts himself directly in-between Kate and Amaru.

“Maybe I want to play a little longer,” Amaru says just as Scott’s whole body goes up in flames.

“Make it stop!” Kate screams as she tries to get around Richie. He lets her move forward, he would never stop her trying to help her brother, but still keeps a tight grip on her elbow. 

“You can make it stop,” Amaru taunts as she makes the flames dance around Scotts body, “You’re just going to have to surrender to me.”

Without warning a bullet slams directly into Scott’s forehead. Seth is on his knees, the gun in his hand is still smoking as he lowers it from where it had been aimed at Scotts head. There’s a slight pause as the flames encircling his body go out before Scott’s body hits the ground with a loud thud. He doesn't move, not even when Kate screams his name out loud. The Queen is in a rage and flings Scotts unconscious body into Seth; the pair go down like a pair of bowling pins. Richie turns Kate around to face him and his eyes lock with hers as he tucks the tangled mess of her hair behind her ear. His thumb brushes softly across her cheek for a brief second.

“Don’t let her get in you’re head,” he says before he places the sword in her hand, “You’re going to be alright, I promise.” 

Before she can respond he charges full force at Amaru and the pair of them smash into the side of the cave wall. They’re fighting and clawing at each other like animals; the ground is already pebbled with blood spots. If Kate doesn't do something soon Scott is going to be trampled beneath them. Scott’s is dead weight and Kate is barely able to move his unconscious body to the other side of the cave. Every inch of her body screams in protest as she’s finally able to drag him out of harms way. Amaru might have brought her back to life but its left Kate almost devoid of energy. Months of being broken down into tiny pieces, the failed exorcism and then having to slit her own wrists have taken an incredible toll on Kate’s body. She can’t give up, not yet, not whilst the people she loves still need her. Scotts eyes ares still closed but she knows he’ll be fine in a few minutes. When Amaru had taken Richie she had been witness to every private thought and emotion he’d ever had, including Seth shooting Richie in the head. At the time it had horrified her. Seth hadn't even known it would work, how could he do that to his own brother? She hates herself for thinking it but at least Seth knew it would work when he took aim at Scotts head.

Something grabs her leg and she whirls around, sword clutched in her hand, but its just Seth who is trying to pull himself up into a sitting position. There’s blood trickling down his forehead and a huge bruise is already beginning to show on his cheek. Fragile is a word that Kate would never normally associate with Seth but now she’s not so sure. After all that she’s seen he won’t stand a chance against Amaru; she’d crush him like the wings of a butterfly beneath her feet. Richie had been trying to draw Amaru away from Seth and Kate, constantly pulling her attention back onto himself because he knows what Kate knows. Amaru will kill Seth if she gets the chance and Richie can’t defend all three of them on his own. Whatever Amaru did to him before is still effecting him; she can see it in the way he moves, the way his skin felt when he touched her. She won’t let him stand alone, not anymore. 

“You need to get Scott out of here Seth,” She tells him as he starts loading his gun, “You can’t fight her.”

“Not gonna happen Princess,” Seth says as he as he aims for Amaru’s shoulder and fires. He misses but it cause her to be distracted long enough for Richie to hit her hard in the ribs. Seth tries to take aim again but he can’t get a clear shot as Richie and Amaru are moving about to quickly. Richie might be able to take a bullet but that doesn't mean that Seth is willing to shoot at him. Kate wishes he would just take Scott and go. There’s nothing he can do without getting hurt. Kate will do whatever it takes to get her family out of this and that includes Seth; even if he is being a stubborn idiot.   
Richie and Amaru are on each other again, trading blow for blow until Amaru catches him in the ribs. As soon as Richie goes down Seth jumps up and takes over. As Kate predicted, Amaru is too strong for Seth and in less than a minute she sends him crashing into the cave floor. Richie is barely able to get back on his feet so Kate lunges for one of Scott’s swords but before she can get to it, Amaru kicks her hard in the ribs. As she rolls over and tries to catch her breath Amaru looms above her and presses a small blade to her throat. 

“Little mouse,” She whispers as the blade begins to cut into Kate’s neck.

“LET HER GO!” Richie shouts; anger is radiating to of him as he holds out his palm towards her. 

“Make me,” Amaru says but the eye in Richie’s hand remains stubbornly closed. He tries again but this only cause Amaru to throw her head back and laugh. Richie drops his hand and instead comes straight for Amaru but she clearly anticipated this because she catches him by the arm and uses his own momentum to spin him towards the jagged cave wall.

“Richie!” Kate calls out but its too late; there’s a sickening crunch as Richie’s head hits the cave wall. His body crumples awkwardly to the ground and goes still. Kate tries to pull herself free but only succeeds in pulling out a clump of her own hair.

“Aww poor little mouse is sad,” Amaru mocks, putting on a horrid baby voice, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill him. Not yet anyway, not while I've got such big plans for that twisted brain of his. First we’re going to have a little fun.”

Kate struggles desperately as Amaru pulls her up onto her knees by her hair. She tries calling out Richie’s name again but he doesn't even move, let alone respond.

“Shall we pray for him? That’s what you do isn't it?” Amaru asks as she bends down to whisper in Kate’s ear, “We can pray together, for our sins, our wicked deeds we did together.”

She extends her hands out towards Kate, mocking her faith in God right up until the end. With a roar of fury Kate snatches up Scott’s sword from the floor and brings it down hard on Amaru’s arm. Blood gushes out of it and Amaru lets out a high pitched scream as her arm starts to smoke. Suddenly Kate isn't in the cave any more, she’s in a temple being hacked into little pieces by the nine Lords. Her skin is burning like its on fire as another blow hits her. How could they do this to her? She is their Queen!! How could they use their filthy disgusting venom against her? It was a gift bestowed upon them by Xibalba! An angry wailing noise brings her back to the present. something like hope spills through her body; if Cuelebra venom had worked once it could do again. Scott’s swords must be tainted with it if a small cut caused that much of a spectacle. Amaru is still holding her bleeding arm so Kate takes the opportunity to scramble towards Richie. He’s laying slumped on his side so she gently rolls him onto his back to asses the damage. It’s not a pretty sight; a huge lump of skin has been sliced away from his forehead revealing the white bone of his skull beneath it. There’s blood everywhere and Kate finds her hands are covered in it as she tries to stop the bleeding. She tries shaking him a bit but Richie’s eyes remain closed; his long dark lashes standing out against the strike witness of his skin.

“You got lucky girl,” Amaru pants as she tries to stop the bleeding from her own arm. The air seems to have gotten thick with the smell of blood.

Kate ignore her as she tries to wipe the blood off Richie’s face, there’s so much of it she only really succeeds in making more of a mess. She needs to help him but his skin is already starting to turn cold under her finger tips. Somethings wrong, she thinks, the cut should be healing on its own by now. 

“Wake up,” She whispers as tears start to pickle her eyes. He can’t leave her, not yet, “Please wake up.”

Her head falls onto his chest as she tries to stop the tears from falling. She didn't come this far just to loose him all over again. They’re all going to die because of her, all three of them, she should have instead that they leave her to deal with Amaru on her own. It’s all her fault. 

“Get up off your knees and pray little girl.”

Amaru is advancing towards her, blood dripping freely down her arm and onto the floor. Kate lifts her head up and wipes the tears from her eyes; her face is already streaked with blood, dirt and grime so it doesn't really make much difference. She wont let Amaru see her cry though. Kate attempts to stand but Amaru kicks her down again like she was a stray dog begging for scraps. She trips backwards over Richie’s body and lands painfully of her hand. A sharp snapping sound informs her that one of her fingers is broken.

“That’s right, get back where you belong; on your knees praying the dirt like the snivelling little creature you are.”

“RICHARD?!”

Seth has regained consciousness and is trying to fight his way around Amaru. There’s blood all over his shirt and he’s limping painfully but he doesn't take his eyes of Richie. Amaru seems merely bored by him as she follows him with her gaze. Whenever he gets too close she sends him spinning backwards towards the other side of the cave. After a few minutes of this her patience begins to wear thin. 

“Take another step Mr Gecko and baby brother fits in an ash tray,” Amaru warns as she turns back towards Kate, “We’re going to have a little chat, girl to girl.”

Seth backs off a little but he’s still looking desperately at Richie’s prone body laying on the floor. 

“There’s nothing we have to say to each other,” Kate says without looking up. Richie’s hair has become saturated with blood by this point and it doesn't show any sign of stopping. Why isn't he healing? 

“You forget girl, how well I know you. How well I know him,” Amaru hisses as she inclines her head towards Richie. “I know how much you ache between your legs for him, as if a simpering little virgin could ever know what it takes to please a man.”

Kate feels her face flush with embarrassment as she avoids looking at Seth. Of course Amaru would do this to her; she had the perfect audience in Seth and Scott to humiliate Kate even further. 

“DON’T HURT HIM, PLEASE DON’T HURT HIM,” It’s Kate’s own voice, high pitched and shrill, coming out of Amaru’s mouth. She remembers all to well how she begged, how she pleaded with Amaru to leave Richie alone when she had kidnapped him. Amaru knew it all, how much pain it had caused her to see him broken apart like that, how she had almost given up when his mind was lost to his shadow self.

“I could have made him take you, devoured that precious little flower of yours. You’d have liked that wouldn't you? To finally be seen as a woman rather than the pathetic little child you are. Never mind, there’s always next time.”

Kate’s face goes cold with hatred as she stares up at Amaru. 

“There is no next time, you-“ Kate doesn't even get to finish her sentence before Amaru hits her hard across the face. The tangy taste of blood spreads across her tongue as her vision blurs for a few seconds. Instinctively she reaches out and grasps Richie’s hand. He still hasn't moved but when she takes hold of his hand she can feel something pass between them. Something that joins them both together and keeps them safe. Kate has no idea why or how but she knows he’ll be ok, she just needs to get Amaru away from him. Something about Amaru is affecting him, like a disease running through his veins. She takes his glasses off, wipes the blood off them and sets them back gently on his face. His cheek is cold when she presses a gentle kiss to it. This has to be the end, she won’t let Amaru hurt anybody else, even if that means she has to sacrifice herself to save them. With one last look at Richie and Scott, Kate pulls herself up again. If she’s to leave this world tonight it will be standing on her own two feet. She’s almost on her feet again when Amaru’s smacks her open fisted across the face and she’s once again sent back down onto her knees.

“Get up girl,” Amaru hisses venomously as she circles around Kate like a shark.

Kate’s entire body is screaming in protest but she’s up on her feet, back straight and head held high. Amaru seems to find her candour amusing as she laughs uproariously when Kate stumbles as she tries to find her footing. 

“Don’t you want to pray little girl?”

“Not for someone like you.” Kate snarls as she spits blood on the ground.

“Bite your tongue girl, do you forget to whom you speak?”

“Or what? You’ll hurt me? You’ve already done the worst things imaginable to me, I’m not scared of you,” Kate says as she wipes the blood away from her mouth. She’s done being the victim in all of this. “You can’t hurt me. Not any more.”

Amaru falters a little bit but she’s still smiling that horrid mocking smile at Kate. 

“I wouldn't count on that girl. I think you’ve got plenty more pain coming your way.”

“Maybe, that’s what life is supposed to be isn't it? You take the good with the bad and I’m sure I’ve still got plenty of bad times ahead of me. But not because of you. No, I think I’m done with you now.” 

“Such a silly little girl,” Amaru whispers but Kate can see in her soulless eyes that even she knows that their dynamic has changed. Kate is no longer an animal trapped inside it’s cage; she’s dangerous and Amaru knows it. Richie is still laying unconscious between them so Kate steps carefully over him to put herself between him and Amaru. The thought of Amaru touching him again makes her skin crawl.

Out of the corner of her eye Kate spots Seth and Scott, who has survived the bullet to the head like she knew he would, circling Amaru from either side. Kate needs to hold Amaru’s attention before she see’s them. She might not be a warrior or a fighter but after months of living stuck inside Amaru’s twisted brain she knows exactly which parts to pick at. That’s the thing about having someone take your mind and play with it, you end up knowing them a lot better then they would probably want you too. Kate might not have had a voice but she was always listening; waiting for that opportune moment she could finally strike back. 

“A slave can never love a master”. Isn’t that what Venganza told you? Imagine living all those years and being too stupid to realise that the person you claimed to love despised you.”

“You know nothing girl,” Amaru spits as Kate merely smiles back at her. 

“Oh but I think I do. Even I could see it in her eyes and I’m just a silly little girl.” Kate taunts as she stares defiantly back at Amaru, “The way she looked at you with such hatred…the way she couldn't bare to let you touch her…how she killed herself just to get away from you.”

Kate is moving slowly to the left so Amaru’s attention is drawn away from Richie’s prone body and towards the gate. It works as Amaru’s furious gaze follows her movements, allowing Scott and Seth to silently get either side of her. They don’t get any closer, they cant risk drawing attention to themselves, but they’re ready and waiting to fight.

“Venganza never loved you, she despised you! She hated you more than anything in this world, she lured you to your death just so she could get away from you. Why do you think that is hmmm?”

The impact of her words is obviously beginning to hit home as Amaru lets out an angry bellow and punches her straight in the face. The impact sends Kate hurtling backwards onto the floor.

“KATE!!” 

Scott makes a move towards her but Kate yells out to him to stop which he does so reluctantly. She needs to do this on her own, she can’t risk anybody else safety. 

“Don’t! I’m all right!” Kate shouts as she struggles to sit up right. Pain is already shooting through her cheek and eye socket. Something is definitely broken but it’s worth it just to see the look on Amaru’s face. Kate has found exactly which button to press. As she pushes her hair out of her face she notices Scott’s second sword laying on the ground only inches away from her. The blade shines wetly as the light reflecting from the gate hits it. Culler venom. Making a ruse out of struggling to her feet she slides herself closer to it, she’s pretty sure she can grab it in time should Amaru lunge at her. Between herself, Seth and Scott they have Amaru pinned in. Seth has used the commotion to finally get to Richie, he’s bent over his brother trying to rouse him. Kate’s heart flutters with relief when she sees Richie slowly start to move as Seth cradles his head. With a great amount of effort she turns away from them and faces Amaru once more. She needs to strike hard and fast.

“Nobodies ever loved you, nobody want’s you as their queen! They have shrine’s dedicated to Santanico, but nothing for you.” Kate snarls as all the anger she’s felt over the last year comes pouring out, “You’d just be a forgotten legend if you hadn't dragged yourself into me in the blood well. You’re only alive because of me!” 

Amaru is watching her with a cold fury on her face but she doesn't make any move towards her this time. Its almost like Kate’s words have stunned her into silence. Kate is on a roll now, her confidence growing with every word. She might not be able to shoot a gun or swing a sword but she knows that her true power lies within the words she’s about to say. She’s fought Amaru with the simple truth far better than any bullet ever could. 

“See all these people in this room? They’re not here to stop you, that’s just an added bonus, they’re here for me. They’re here because they love me and I love them. We’re a family. You’ve never felt real love once in your miserable life have you? If you knew what it was to truly love someone and for them to love you back without any obligation or necessity then maybe you wouldn't be such a heinous bitch!”

“They let you die,” Amaru snaps as if this will sway Kate’s opinion of the people she loves, “That precious boy of yours and your foolish brother let you die.”

“And you made me kill,” Kate says, her voice growing cold and hard, “They made a mistake, they never meant for me to get hurt and they suffered because of that more then I would ever want them to. It was my decision to be at that well, just like its my decision to be here now. Whatever happens now is on me, not them.”

“You put too much trust in those people girl,” Amaru says softly as she stares across at Scott, Seth and Richie, “You talk of family but what does that even mean? Two filthy snakes and an idiot that made no effort to even try to save you.”

“I pity you,” Kate hisses as she takes a step closer, “You’ll never know what true love is.”

Amaru lets out high pitched laugh as she tilts her head to the side. She’s looking at Kate like she’s an amusing little toy to be played with.

“A weak, broken child like you pities me? I am a Queen!”

“A Queen that nobody wants. A true Queen would have the love from all her people. What did your people do to you? Cut you up into little pieces and stuffed you in a jar. Even Brassa hated you. Such a sad life you must have; unwanted and unloved.”

Amaru’s laugh echoes around the cave as she laughs at Kate. 

“Love? Thats what you value most above all else? Girl - “

“MY NAME IS KATE!!”

Kate snatches up Scott’s sword and charges head first at Amaru, her whole body is running on pure adrenaline. Swinging the sword to the left, she catches Amaru across the neck. There’s a vile smell of burnt flesh before blood starts to flow freely from the deep slash. Amaru rears backwards and howls in pain but Kate doesn't waste any time. She’s on her again, the length of the sword makes it easy for her to hack and stab at every little bit of Amaru she can reach. Kate’s aim is bad and she misses more than she hits but it doesn't deter her, with every cut the smell of burning gets stronger and stronger. The Culebra venom on the sword is preventing Amaru from healing herself and its making her very angry. As Kate pulls the sword back Amaru lunges towards her, blood and gristle flying all over the place, and she finds herself thrown backwards onto the cave floor. A loud choking noise escapes her as she tries to catch her breath; the fall had completely winded her. A horrible screeching noise brings her attention back to the present. Amaru is staring at her looking completely wild. Her hair is matted with blood and her clothes are shredded from where Kate had stabbed at her. There doesn't seem to be an inch of her that isn't covered in blood; Kate can even see some of her intestines poking through the hole in her stomach. The sight of her makes Kate want to retch; one of Amaru’s ears is only attached by a thin piece of skin. There’s a flicker and suddenly Amaru’s whole body changes; gone is the beautiful woman that once stood before her. What’s left is a monstrous alien looking thing; she’s so ugly that Kate bursts out into hysterical laughter. Even in this form she still can’t heal her wounds which just makes Kate laugh even harder. She’s still laughing when Amaru bounds towards her. In the split second after Amaru leaps on top of her, Kate swings the sword upright as hard as she can. Her eyes shut automatically just before Amaru lands on top of her. A loud crunching sound rings out and something wet seeps over her hand that’s still clutching the sword. There’s a wet gasping sound and Kate opens her eyes to see Amaru slumped on top of her, the sword has pierced straight through her chest with the tip sticking out of Amaru’s back. Her mouth is gaping open like a dying fish and small droplets of blood begin to splash down onto Kate’s cheeks as Amaru struggles to speak. The shock of what’s just happened to her is evident on her face as she stares down at Kate with wide eyes.

“No,” She gurgles as blood starts to dribble down her chin.

“Yes,” Kate snarls back as she twists the sword in further, causing Amaru to cry out in agony. Amaru’s arms flail around as she attempts to pull the sword out but Kate isn't about to let go now, not when she’s so close to finishing Amaru off for good. With an almighty shove, Kate pushes Amaru away from her. The sword is pushed in right up to the hilt and as Amaru staggers to her feet, blood begins to pour out of her body. As soon as her blood hits the ground the gate to Xibalba instantly springs to life. Something is coming for her. Amaru stumbles back against the gate and spits out a mouthful of blood. The horrible burning smell is back and as Kate rises to her feet she can see Amaru’s skin start to bubble and boil. The gate crackles into life once more, causing Amaru to shriek with fear as she tries to get away from it. Kate walks over and stands directly in front of her; she wants to be the last thing Amaru will ever see before she departs this world for good. The Queen looks up at her with blank red eyes as her body starts to tremble and twist in on itself. The cave is suddenly deafened by the sound of a roaring wind. Whatever is coming for her is on its way, some great darkness that heard the call as soon Amaru’s blood hit the floor. The Queens reign has ended.

“Culebra venom, who’d have thought that that was all it would take to kill you?” Kate says as she flicks the hilt of the sword with her finger, causing Amaru to screech in pain, “Not such a silly little girl anymore am I?” 

The noise from the gate is getting louder and louder just as Amaru’s body starts to break apart. Kate still doesn't move, not even when huge chunks of skin start to melt off Amaru’s face. She needs to see this through in all its gory detail otherwise she’ll never be free. If she doesn't watch Amaru crumble right in front of her she’ll never stop looking over her shoulder, never stop waiting to hear that horrible voice whispering in her ear. Suddenly a clawed hand shoots out and grabs her by the wrist. Kate screams out loud as sharp fingernails bite into her skin and Amaru starts trying to drag her back towards her. An awful pain ignites inside her body; it feels like her very blood is boiling inside her. The pain is excruciating, her body can’t take it and her knees buckle out from underneath her. A hand grabs her by the elbow just before she hits the floor and suddenly she’s being lifted back to her feet. Kate doesn't even have to turn around to know its Richie. As soon as he touched her a source of great calmness flowed over her entire body. The pain is receding but Amaru still won’t let her go, not matter how hard Richie tries to pull Kate free. A huge beam of light suddenly blasts out from the gate and hurtles straight towards them. Kate doesn't even have time to think before it hits Amaru in the chest. It’s like watching something being torn apart from the inside out; Amaru’s whole body starts to buckle in on itself as she makes an awful screeching noise. The fingers around her arm tighten and Amaru, or what’s left of her hideous face, drags Kate’s head down towards her.

“The last thing you will learn in this lifetime,” she hisses; her red eyes full of cruelty and hatred, “is just how cruel love can be.”

Her iron grip releases and Kate and Richie are sent tumbling backwards onto the floor. Kate manages to sit up just in time to see Amaru screaming in agony as her whole body is engulfed by the jets of light that are coming from the gate. Then, just like, she’s gone. Nothing but ashes and dust scattered across the cave floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update but I had an operation at the end of last year and my brain refused to get into gear so I had to take some time off. Normal updates will resume from now on. Enjoy!
> 
> PPS  
> Just wanted to say thank you for all the awesome comments both on here and my tumblr page!

The cave is suddenly filled to the brim with noise; Seth is calling out for Richie as he staggers back to his feet and Scott is whooping wildly with delight. It sounds strange to hear such sounds after the horror that had just transpired. Scott has upgraded his whooping to a exuberant war cry but its all becoming background noise to Kate. She can’t seem to move herself from her position on the floor; her eyes are fixed on the silver and jewelled necklace that had landed directly at her feet. There’s not a speck of dust or dirt on it and it glitters prettily as it reflects the light from the gate. Her fingers itch to pick it up, to hold it just one more time. It had felt so heavy around her neck; the silver chain had laid down it’s roots and dug into her skin like it would suffocate her at any given moment. When Kate had been stuck inside her own head she could hear it whispering; to herself or Amaru she was never quite sure off. It feels so much lighter than she remembered when she picks it up to look at it. Perhaps it knows that it’s mistress is gone for good this time. There’s still something though…. Some dark and evil presence seems to be welded into its very core and Kate can already feel it creeping it’s way towards her as it tries to burrow its way into her skin. It’s almost like its alive somehow, like Kate is holding a living, beating heart clenched in her fist. Her mind is screaming at her to drop the blasted thing but she just can’t quite seem to make herself do it. Perhaps if she put it back on, just for a little while…

_“Katekatekatekatekate”_

_“KatieCakes”_

_“You’lllooksoprettyRichiewillthinkyoulookbeautifulputitonputiton.”_

A hand comes to rest gently on the top of her shoulder and Kate somehow finds herself with the necklace already halfway around her neck. She hadn't even been aware of what she had been doing until it had almost been too late. 

_“KatieCakesKatieCakesKatieCakes”_

The voice is purring her ear, trying to cajole her into putting the necklace back on. Richie’s fingers brush against the delicate skin of Kate’s neck as he rubs her shoulder. Some of the fog in her brain starts to lift and the necklace once again feels like a simple lump of silver and jewels in her hand. Richie sits down next to her but he doesn't force her to do anything, doesn't pry the jewellery from her hand or smash it into little pieces; he just quietly sits down next to her until she’s ready. 

“I can still hear her.” Kate whispers as she stares and the dark blue gem, “I can still hear her inside my head.”

“She’s not a part of you any more.” Richie says gently as Kate grips the chain tightly in her fist. He’s right; Amaru is gone from this world. She can’t hurt Kate anymore and the necklace is just about to be another forgotten relic; much like the Queen herself. Her free hand finds his and she squeezes Richie’s hand hard before she pulls herself to her feet. Richie is right beside her but he gives her her space as she steps closer towards the gate. The light from the fire catches the blue jewel at the heart of the necklace. It should look pretty but it doesn’t; it just looks cold and hard. The silver makes a small hiss as it slips from Kate's hand and hits the flames; it only takes a few moments for the whole thing to be consumed by the fire. Kate’s breath catches as she feels the last little bit of Amaru disappear from inside her for good. The gate starts to make a loud cracking noise as she backs away from it, it should have closed by now she thinks briefly but then Scott is charging towards her and all thoughts of Xibalba are pushed from her mind.

“Kate?”

“Scott!!” 

Without even thinking Kate launches herself towards her brother and clings on to him as tightly as she can. Scott almost lifts her off her feet as he holds onto her just as tightly and the overwhelming familiarity of home washes over her. Tears splash down her cheeks and drip onto Scotts jacket but she doesn't care. They might not be the same people they were all those long months ago, they might have lost their Mom and their Dad but at their very core they are still a family. It might be a small one for now but Kate has never been more thankful to have Scott back by her side. Whatever comes their way next they will face together as brother and sister. Over Scott’s shoulder Kate can see that Seth is already inspecting Richie intently for any extra cuts or scrapes. Maybe they can add two more to their strange little family. Richie catches her eye whilst Seth is trying to scrub away some of the blood on his forehead and Kate feels her whole face light up. She won’t ever be able to articulate into words what it meant to her, seeing his face when she came back to herself. Scott is saying something to her but she’s holding onto him so tightly she can’t hear what he’s saying. Letting go slightly she stares up in confusion at his stricken face.

“What?”

“I said, I’m so sorry Kate; you wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for me.”

Kate pulls away from him frowning, this isn't his fault. None of this was down to Scott. Kate made her own choice to go to that blood well, made her own choice not to let Richie take her to safety and she’d do it all over again if it meant she helped Scott figure out who he was supposed to be in this world. 

“Where should I have been?”

It comes out as more angry then she means it to be but she’s tired of trying to prove to people that she’s not a little girl any more.

“I don’t know…back home, singing in the church choir like you used to, making that prom dress that you went on about for weeks.”

Kate rolls her eyes at him; all that was in the past long before they ever even set foot in Mexico. Her road had lead far away from that life well before she had ever even encountered the Gecko Brothers. 

“I’m right where I need to be,” Kate tells him as she pulls him close towards her, “And I’m too old for prom Scott.”

Scott lets out a small chuckle as he kisses the top of her head and Kate gives him one last squeeze before she lets him go. The pair of them make their way over to where Seth is simultaneously trying to berate Richie and hug him at the same time.

“… stupid idiot, she could have killed you…”

“Seth,”

“… massive hole in your head, blood everywhere…”

“Seth,”

“… Fuckin numb nuts, you’re lucky I don’t…”

“SETH!”

“What?!”

Richie gestures to Kate and Scott who are standing behind him looking bemused. 

“Hey Princess," Seth says as he finally releases Richie and gives Kate a friendly pat on the arm, "Good to have you back.”

Kate barges Seth out of the way and wraps her arms around Richie’s waist, hugging him tightly. Seth raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything.

“Isn’t that supposed to close?” Scott asks as he eyes the gate nervously. The weird noise that it had been emitting ever since Kate tossed the necklace in had been getting steadily louder as time wore on.

“Who care’s; we need to hightail it out of here before any more of those ugly fuckers come through.” Seth says as he begins to gather up his guns off the floor.

“We can’t just leave it open!”

“Look Short Round; we’ve done enough. We need to leave.”

Scott and Seth start to argue about what to do about the gate but Kate and Richie only have eyes for each other. Kate's burrows her face into Richie's chest as he pulls her close, the top of her head fits perfectly underneath his chin. He can smell the natural perfume of her hair beneath all the blood, dust and grime. She’s looking up at him with those big green eyes, smiling that sweet little smile of hers at him. Richie takes a minute to memorise her face in this complete state of happiness. He wants it to be the last thing he remembers. 

“Why do you look so sad?”

Richie takes her by the arms and gently pushes her away from him. The more he touches her the harder it is to imagine leaving her behind. This probably isn't the sort of conversation you should have with your brother and the girl your in love with’s brother in the same room but he didn't exactly have a lot of options.

“I've got another story for you,” Richie say’s softly as he tilts her head up towards him and takes a deep breath, “Seth and I did something we always swore we wouldn't; took a real nice family to a place they never had any business being at. I’ll never be able to tell you how sorry I am for the part I played in destroying your family, for your dads death. But the reason I can never be completely sorry is because I met the sweetest, most kindest hearted girl. When you reached out and took my hand in the RV you took it not to be led by me, not to be comforted; only to hold it because it was mine.”

Kate is looking up at him, her eyes full of happy tears. Eyes that never judged him, eyes that saw right through to his soul and saw the goodness inside that even he didn't know was there after he had buried it so deep inside him. He’s going to break her heart but he has to tell her how he feels, even if it is too late. Richie’s spent his whole life building a wall around himself, brick by brick until it was so high he could barely see over the top. It was easier to shut himself off to any emotional response; it had gone so wrong so many times and left him so lonely and afraid. Nobody had ever gotten in, not even Seth, until now. He takes her hand in his and laces their fingers together.

“There's one more thing I didn't get to tell you that night at the blood well. Here it is: I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time, I shouldn't have left you in Mexico. I should have gotten in that car with you and Seth but I was being stupid and selfish. I wasn't prepared for wanting someone, for falling in love with you. You only give up on love and family when your broken, thats what you told me. Kate, you put me back together even when I when I didn't think I had all the pieces to make me whole again.”

Kate is beaming up at him, her face as bright and as open as the sun, and she holds on tight to his hand. 

“Family and love are the most important thing,” Richie says softly as he leans in to tuck her hair behind her ear, “Without that you don’t have anything.”

This kiss is nothing like the first one they shared, or even the second. The first was chaste and innocent; two people finding that little piece of light they’d been searching for all along. The second was slightly more intense, or would have been if they hadn't been interrupted by Seth. The third kiss is pure passion, like they’re both trying to pour as much love as the can into each other. It’s the kind that you share with the person that is the beginning, middle and end of your story.

Seth clears his throat loudly and they finally break apart to find both Seth and Scott staring over at them but their hands remain tightly clasped around each other.

“Why do we always end up kissing with your brother watching?” 

Kate is still smiling up at him and Richie feels his carefully constructed internal wall start to crack. The softness of her lips still lingers against his lips. If only he could have grown old and fat with Kate by his side, but that wasn't the story that was written for him. Before he can say anything else a violent shudder ripples through the cave and deep cracks begin to appear in the floor, walls and ceiling. All four of them look up towards the roof as a huge fissure starts to open up and Richie just has enough time to push Kate out of the way before a huge slab of rock smashes into the floor. Pain ripples through Richie's head as a small piece of rock catches him on the back of the head and opens up a fresh new wound. Blood flows freely down his neck and into the folds of his already ruined suit. Instinctively he attempts to brush dampness but his hand barely moves an inch not matter how hard he tries to move it. As soon as Amaru’s necklace had disintegrated into the fire Richie had noticed that he could no longer move his body at his own free will; whatever mystic force that controlled the gate now had Richie firmly in his grasp. 

“You have to leave now,” Richie says above the noise of the falling rocks, “All three of you have to run right now.”

Kate just stares back at him looking bewildered as another rock lands near her foot. She turns to look at Seth who has always been able to read Richie like a book but finds herself looking at Seth's horror struck face. What is going on? They should be leaving and getting themselves to safety not standing around whilst the roof falls in on them. 

“What do you mean three? Richie? What’s going on?”

Kate turns around to ask Seth what on earth is going on but all the colour has drained from Seth’s face as he stares at his brother. 

“Richie,” Seth sounds so broken he can barely get the words out as he charges towards Richie and shakes forcefully by the arms, “Richie, what did you do?” WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO??

“What I had to Seth," Richie snaps as he pushes Seth off him, "There wasn't any other way.”

Seth lets out a howl of frustration as he slams his fist into the side of cave. A bloody smear is left on the wall as he sinks to floor and holds his head in his hands. Kate still doesn't understand whats happening. What is Richie talking about? Whatever it is will have to wait until they get out of here. The ground beneath their feet is starting to shake violently and Kate almost falls over as she moves towards Richie.

“We need to leave now,” Kate says as she tries to pull him by the arm, “Richie? We need to go.”

“Kate,” Richie’s voice breaks as he say's her name, his eyes are filled with tears as he looks at her, “I’m sorry but I can’t go with you.”

Whatever colour was left in Kate’s face completely drains away as the realisation of what's going on finally sinks in. This can’t be happening; this was not supposed to be how their story ended. 

“NO!” Kate howls as she tries to pull him towards her again, “I just got you back! This isn't fair!” 

She's still trying to drag Richie towards her as Scott starts making a move towards his sister. The rocks are now falling freely around them and Kate would be seriously injured if one landed on her. Richie attempts to push her away but his heart isn't in it and he lets his arms fall limply to his side as Kate digs her fingers into arm as she tries to get him to move. She's already panting with exhaustion as sweat begins to trickle down her face. 

“No!” Kate repeats again as she tries to push Scott away from her, “I SAID NO! We’re all leaving together, we’re a family!”

“Kate… I’m sorry… I had too. She would have killed you, all of you.”

Tears are now pouring down Kate’s face as she desperately grabs onto the front of Richie’s jacket and attempts to drag him away from the gate but his body just won't budge.

“Richie… Richie please! You promised, you promised I wouldn't be alone.”

Tears are luring the inside of Richie's glasses and obscuring this vision. He has to make her understand why this is the only way to keep her safe.

"I couldn't let her hurt you anymore and I couldn't let her kill the two people I love more than anything. This was the only way," He's somehow able to claw some movement back into his arm and he quickly takes her hand, “Kate you have to go now… please… I don't want you to get hurt.”

Kate is looking up at him through her tears with a mixture of fury and desperation as she slams her tiny fist into his arm in anger.

“You can’t just ask me to leave you!" Kate screams as she hits him again, harder this time, "I can’t just walk away and leave you behind. I can’t just leave you all alone.”

“Kate please, you have to go. You have to live.”

“Well I don’t want to!” Kate snarls as she desperately tries to drag him forward again, “Please… please don’t do this. Not for me.”

He can’t watch this any more. He can’t look at her face and be the reason for all the pain he see’s. 

“Scott please take her…please… just get her out of here.”

Kate isn't giving up trying to get Richie to move as she tugs on his arm as hard as she can, her fingers are clutched tightly in the fabric of his suit, but its no use; It’s like his feet are stuck to the floor of the cave. 

“Kate, I can’t go with you… I’m so sorry,” Richie says defeatedly as he tries to pull her hands away, “Please you have to go.”

Scott starts to move towards Kate but she just wraps herself tighter around Richie. A little piece of him manages to push through and he pulls Kate close against him one last time; the smell of her hair will stay with him whatever is waiting for him on the other side. Kate is weeping openly into his chest so she doesn't notice when Richie's hand brushes against her pocket. The whispering from the gate has started again and it's becoming almost painful not to make his way over toward the gate. Richie has held off as long as he can, he just needs a few more minutes, just a few more minutes to say goodbye. He looks over towards Scott and motions him to come forward.

"Kate? Kate please we have to leave. This whole place is going to fall down on us and I won't let you get hurt again." Scott tries to be gently as he takes hold of Kate's shoulders and attempts to pry her away from Richie.

“I… won’t… let … you,” Kate says hysterically as she frantically tries to push Scott away from her whilst still keeping a firm grip on Richie’s arm, “Get… off… me … Scott!”

Scott half heartedly bats her fists away from him until he strikes out and grabs her hard by the arm and in one swift movement he’s got her slung over his shoulder. Kate is kicking and screaming with all the strength she has but it does little to aid her.

“NO! NO, SCOTT PUT ME DOWN!!! Let me go!! Richie tell him to put me down! RICHIE!”

Scott ignores her as he shifts her flailing body with ease as he adjusts the balance of her weight. Kate's legs are kicking him hard in the chest, her fist thumping down on his back but if its causing Scott any pain he doesn't show it. A strange sense of relief washes over Richie, even though Kate is still screaming out to high heaven, as he knows she will be safe now. Scott will take of her, Scott will make sure that she makes it through this. Another shudder rips through the floor and Scott almost loses his balance as a huge hole opens up near his foot.

“Run," Richie tells him, "As fast as you can.”

Scott gives Richie a quick nod and before he turns around and sprints as fast as he can towards the entrance to the cave; Kate still trying to fight her way down from his shoulder. 

“RICHIE!! YOU CAN’T DO THIS! NOT FOR ME! RICHIE!!”

Kate’s screams echo all around the cave even after Scott reaches the mouth of the cave and fades out of sight. Richie can still hear her calling out to him long after the last strand of her hair disappears around the cave wall. He takes a deep breath and tries to focus on the scent of her hair and not the anguished screaming he’d ultimately been the cause of. Now he has to deal with what will ultimately be the most painful conversation he has ever had. Seth hadn't moved or said anything whist Richie was talking to Kate and now he can barely bring himself to look at his brother. The tears that had started when he was saying goodbye to Kate are flowing even more freely now. Seth has been his whole life up until this point and knowing he’ll never see him again is more terrifying than any monster Xibalba has to offer. His brother has always been his perfect other half, the sun to his moon, the light to dark. 

“I’m sorry seth, I had too,” Richie whispers more to the floor than Seth, “She said she’d kill you as well.” 

Seth lets out a loud explosion of anger as he kicks the ground with his foot. 

“And you think I’d want to be here without you?!” Seth shouts as he grabs Richie's chin and forces his head up to look at him, “You think I’d rather you be lost in some hole whilst I’m out here living it up?! Did you think that losing you wouldn't break me apart? I fucking went back to the needle last time Richie! Why do you always think that I don't care about you?”

“I just wanted you to be safe.” Richie whispers but Seth isn't listening to him as usual. 

“You had to be the hero didn’t you? You dumb son of a bitch,” Seth yells before he calms down and goes into full Seth Gecko mode, “Ok.. ok… I’ll get you out of there ok? Just like you got me out of prison. Just hang tight ok? Dr Tanner or Thunder the Barbarian will know what to do. Or i'll find someone... one of those snake creeps must have some inside information.”

“Seth there isn't anything you or anybody else can do,” Richie says quietly as Seth just keeps rambling away. They're running out of time; the cave is only minutes away from collapsing. Richie can feel it through his entire body; Its like his brain is wired into some weird supernatural current 

“It'll be just like the time the school made you go to that special camp thing remember? Up in Shady Acres? You were only gone two days before I snuck up there.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Richie says softly, “Promise me you’ll look after Kate, you won’t leave her will you Seth? She needs you.”

“You can look after her yourself; we just need a plan,” Seth says slightly hysterically as he resumes his pacing, “Come on, just kick that big brain of yours into gear. You must have some sort of plan tucked away up there.”

Richie smiles sadly at his brother; trust Seth to assume that Richie can just think his way out of any situation.

“I think this might be our last ride together Brother.”

“No,” Seth says desperately, “No, we can fix this! Whatever’s going on with you, we can fix it.”

“Not this time Seth,” Richie says as he brushes the tears away from his cheeks, “At least you can go find that beach now.”

“Not without you,” Seth says as he grabs forcefully Richie by the arms, “You know I’d never go without you. We were supposed to go together! I look out for you and you look out for me, remember? Just like Uncle Eddie always taught us.”

“Seth,” Richie says gently, “I don’t think I was ever gonna go to that beach with you.”

“Yeah, you might get a little singed,” Seth says as he smiles through his tears, “I could get you one of those umbrella hats so you don’t crisp up.”

Before Richie can respond a huge jet of fire launches out of the gate and smashes into the wall behind them. A low whispering starts to fill Richie’s head and he can feel his body being drawn backwards towards the fire. The end has come at last.

“Seth you have to leave now,” Richie yells as he tries to push Seth away from him, “Get out whilst you still can!”

“Richard - “ Seth starts but Richie cuts him off, they've run out of time and he won’t risk Seth’s safety a moment longer.

“I made my choice Seth and that was for you and Kate to live. I’m gonna be pretty pissed off if one of these rocks hits you on your thick head!”

“Richie, I won’t just leave you here to die!” Seth shouts as tears start to flow down his face.

Richie can’t bear to hear anymore so he grabs Seth and pulls him into a bone crushing hug. There will never be enough time or words to describe just how much his brother means to him. Seth had somehow managed to pull Richie through the bleakness of their childhood, had never let him slip to far into the darkness that had threatened to consume him. He’d always been able to be himself with Seth, even if that meant being the crazy brother, the weird one or just being plain odd. Seth had always been a mixture of older brother and father figure; something that he had occasionally started to resent. Seth never seemed to want him to grow up or want to let him stand on his own two feet; his over protectiveness was at times suffocating but Richie had never wanted it to end like this. He’d just wanted some appreciation, to be Seth’s equal not his weirdo kid brother. If he had the time he would tell his brother just how sorry he was for getting them all into this mess. He should have been stronger and fought back harder against Santanico. It had just been so hard without Seth for all those long years and the loneliness had crept up on him and eaten away at him. Even though it had only been inside his head, it was nice having someone to talk to for once. He hadn't realised he was going crazy until it was too late. Whenever he’d started to wander too far off the track he’d always had Seth to get him set straight again. A gentle push back to normality. Richie hadn't even realised Santanico was messing with his mind until it was already far too late. Richie hadn't even really wanted to leave with Santanico but Seth had seemed completely horrified by the whole Culebra situation that he felt it was easier to just let his brother go. All he'd wanted was to be the first choice for once; it was childish and stupid but Seth had always cast such a large shadow. Richie had just wanted a little bit of light for himself for once. What he wouldn’t give to be able to wind the clock back and have gotten in that car with Seth and Kate instead.

“We’re going to fix this Buddy,” Seth says as he rubs the back of Richie’s neck, a gesture that’s long comforted Richie since childhood, “We’re going to sort this out ok?”

The whispering has been growing steadily louder and something that feels like a hand claws it way up against Richie's back. Its trying to pull him backwards into the fire and it takes all of his effort just to remain where he is, Richie just needs a few more seconds of comfort as he holds onto Seth for just a little longer.

_“Come and play Richie.” ___  
The voices are pushing their way into his head and Richie is suddenly struck by the idea of how it would be so very easy to just turn around and walk into the fire; he wants to so badly. It’s calling out to him like a lighthouse leading a ship to land.

_“Come and play Richie.”_

_“We promise we won’t hurt you, not like Seth, not like your daddy.”_

_“Don’t you want to play with us?”_

_“The human smells yummy.”_

_“I.SMELL.FLESH!”_

Richie had only ever wanted to keep Seth safe from harm. He’d spent a lot of time doing that as a kid and it should scare him how much of himself he is willing to give up to make sure his brother is ok but it doesn't. Richie had given up on himself a long time ago. Seth is talking to him again, something about taking him home, but Richie just wants to hold Seth close. He can smell Seth’s terrible cologne underneath all the sweat and grime and underneath all of that; the comforting scent of home and safety. Home had never felt safe but Seth always had, even when they were bickering or fighting about something stupid. Rock is now falling freely all around them and Richie knows their time has finally come to an end.

“Time to let got partner,” He whispers as his tears drip steadily down onto Seth’s collar. 

Before Seth can say or do anything Richie wrenches himself free from Seth’s arms, grabs him by the shoulders and throws him as hard as he can towards the entrance of the cave. Seth hits the floor with a loud thud but he’s clear of the rocks that are smashing down around them. Now Seth is safely out of the way Richie can hear the gate calling to him even louder now, whispering its secrets to him, begging him to come to it. Fire whips out and laces it's self around his arms, torso and legs and begins to pull him backwards. Richie doesn't fight it; he wont let anybody else be hurt because of him. He can hear Seth screaming as he tries to get back up but the roof is caving in and blocking off the entrance. A huge slab of rock comes crashing down, only inches from where Seth is sitting. Just go Richie thinks, please just go. 

“RICHIE!!” Seth screams but he has to move further backwards towards the exit as more rock come crashing down.

Richie can feel the energy pulsing off the gate as he’s dragged towards it; another lash of fire snakes itself around him. He couldn't fight it even if he wanted too. Seth is still screaming his name; desperately trying to get to him but its too late.

 

“RICHIE!!!”

 

The last thing Richie sees before the cave roof falls in completely is his brother, desperately screaming his name, as he’s pulled backwards into the burning flames and the gate to Xibalba finally seals itself shut around him.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun is thankfully still hidden behind the moon when Scott finally reaches the end of the mine tunnel. The journey back to the outside world had taken less then ten minutes but it had felt like an eternity. Kate had fought him all the way; her feet kicking him hard in the back as she desperately tried to pull herself free. They were both covered head to toe in dust and they could still hear the sound of rocks falling from inside the tunnel. Realistically its unlikely that Seth is going to make it out of there in time before the whole thing collapses. Maybe he decided to stay with his brother? Scott doesn't really have time to think about that right now; he needs to take care of his sister.

“Kate? I’m going to put you down ok?”

He sets her down on her feet but it quickly becomes apparent that whatever energy reserve Kate was running on has finally given up on her as she promptly collapses onto the ground.

“Shit..Kate? KATE!”

Kate’s head lolls against his arm as he tries to sit her upright; there’s so much blood covering her that it’s hard to work out what belongs to Kate and what belongs to everybody else. Her clothes are no more then tatters now so Scott pulls his jacket off and tries to cover her with it. 

“Richie… have.. to..go…back,” Kate manages to wheeze out as she tries to use Scott as leverage to stand up, “Have.. to go…back.”

“Kate we can’t,” Scott tells her as he forces her to sit back down, “We can’t go back in there; its too dangerous.”

“We have to go back,” Kate whispers as tears start to well up in her eyes.

Scott stares down at her sadly; even if Richie didn't get sucked into Xibalba theres no way he’d make back out in time before the cave collapses. 

“I’m sorry,” It sounds so stupid but he doesn't know what else to say to her.

Kate doesn’t respond; she stares back at him vaguely for a few moments then she just slumps down on the ground and doesn't move; her eyes staring blankly at the entrance to the mine. Scott tries shaking her and calling her name but it doesn't do any good. The only movement from her are the fast flowing tears running silently down her cheeks. She must be in shock or something. Scott looks around desperately for someone to help but there isn't anyone; they are very much alone out here. He needs to get her back to the town but there’s no way Kate will be able to walk that far and he doesn't want to leave her on her own to go and bring a car back to fetch her. Scott is just debating if he should just pick Kate up and carry her back to the town when a tiny noise behind him makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He’d been so worried about Kate that he had forgotten the danger they were both still in. In an instant he’s whirled around, sword in hand, only to find himself face to face with Santanico.

“Oh it’s you,” Scott says as he lowers his sword, “I was wondering when you were going to show your face.”

“I was -,” Santanico stops mid-sentence as her eyes land on the prone body of Kate, who is still laying motionless behind Scott. There’s pause before an animalistic snarl is starting to emit from Santanico as she all but charges towards Kate. Scott is quicker though; he’s got his sword pointed directly at her heart before she’s barely even taken a step.

“Back.Off.”

Santanico lets out an angry hiss as her face twists into it’s snake form. Scott hisses right back at her as his own face falls away to reveal the creature underneath. If she wants a fight then she’ll get a fight.

“You can’t stop me Scott; she killed Manola! She dies tonight!”

“I said BACK THE FUCK OFF!” Scott yells as he presses the sword harder against her chest, “That’s my sister. You don't touch my sister, ever.”

“She’s not your sister! She might have Kate’s body but thats still Amaru inside,” Santanico snarls as she tries to push the sword away from her, “I should have killed her when I had the chance.”

“Newsflash dipshit; Amaru is gone. That’s just Kate down there.”

Kate has made no indications she’s even aware of whats going on around her. In all honesty it would help Scott out a lot if she just picked up and ran. He can’t hold Santanico off indefinitely and if it came down to a fight between the pair of them, the odds aren't exactly stacked favourably towards him. Santanico has been alive for centuries and has certainly picked up a trick or two when it comes to fighting. Scott can hold his own against most Culebras but he’s woefully outmatched here. Luckily for him Santanico is finally seems to be getting the fact that Amaru is no longer inhabiting Kate’s body.

“You mean thats just Kate?” Santanico asks as she looks past him curiously at Kate who is still staring blankly at the ground, “What happened?”

“Richie happened. He did… something, made some sort of bargain with Amaru for Kate but now he’s stuck in Xibalaba and we have to get him out.”

Perhaps Santanco showing up is a good thing; she might know a way to help Richie. Or if she doesn't then maybe she can help them find someone who can. 

“He voluntarily went to Xibalba? For her?”

She says it like she can’t even understand the concept of a person willingly giving up there own life to aid someone else. Scott, however, does not have time for Santanico to start realising there’s a life outside her own ego; time is running out if they’re going to be able to do anything to help Richie. Helping Richie means helping Kate which basically all he’s here for anyway.

“Yes! Aren't you listening to me? We need to get him out whilst there’s still time!”

“And Amaru, she's gone? You’re sure?”

There’s still no sense of urgency in her which Scott finds both frustrating and annoying. why is he the only one that thinks they should be doing something? There’s no way he’s letting Kate go back down that tunnel but Sanatico would probably be relatively unharmed is a bolder should hit her.

“Yes! Kate went full Ninja or her ass.”

“Good.” Is all Santanico says as she promptly turns on her heel and begins to walk away.

“Hey! Wait a second,” Scott yells after her, “What are we going to do?

“About what?”

She doesn't even bother to turn around as she nimbly picks her way over the fallen rocks. Scott sheaths his sword and starts to chase after her; she’s fast but he catches up to her quick enough.

“About Richie! We can’t just leave him. We’ve got to figure out a plan, some way to get him back.”

She’s still walking away from him; it’s like she’s not even really listening to him either. She just wants to find the fastest route away from Scott and his sister, away from all this mess.

“There is no plan Scott; nobody leaves Xibalba.”

Scott has to jog to keep up with her now. The eclipse is still bathing them in moonlight so he doesn't have to worry about the sun but he doesn't want to leave Kate on her own for two long.

“But Richie’s smart; if anybody could figure a way out its him.”

Santanico finally stops and turns around to face him but its just to roll her eyes at him; as if he's a small child that still believes in fairy stories. 

“I don't have time for this. My people need me.”

Scott stops short in front of her, she doesn't have time for this?! She doesn't have time to help save someones life?!

“What about Richie? Isn’t he your people?”

“Richard is gone Scott. The sooner your sister realises that the better.”

Scott can’t actually believe what he’s hearing. None of them would even be here in the first place if it wasn't for her! 

“So thats it? You fuck around with Richie’s brain so he can free you from that temple you were stuck in but you can’t be bothered to do the same for him?”

“You don’t know what your talking about! It’s not the same thing,” Santanico snarls as she takes a menacing step towards him.

“Save your bullshit,” Scott snaps as he squares up to her, “Just leave, go on, fuck off. We can do this without you.”

“How dare you!”

“Ohhh how dare I? You know what? You should just like that nutcase Amaru. Maybe you should be the queen; seems like you’re well suited to the role.

Santanico recoils as if Scott had struck her. Her eyes have narrowed down to slits as she all but spits venom at him.

“I’m nothing like her!”

“You know what? I don't care. You’re selfish, you’re mean and you’re cruel and I don't want you anywhere near my sister. You single handedly fucked up my entire family; but you don’t care about that do you? You got what you wanted so screw the rest of us. Manola’s death is on you and you alone. Maybe if you hadn't turned Richie into a nut job then my sister wouldn't have become possessed by some hell demon.”

“I did not kill Manola! That was all Amaru’s fault!”

“Keep telling yourself that. I thought you were leaving anyway?”

Scott doesn't even give her time to respond before he turns away and marches back to where he left Kate. Santanico makes an angry hissing noise behind him as she unfurls her wings and takes flight. Good. They don’t need her. They can do this without her help or interference. Scott makes it back to find Kate has roused herself from her stupor and is already halfway inside the mine tunnel. Scott can hear the rocks smashing together deep down in the mine and just manages to drag Kate backwards before she can get any further. 

“I left him…. Scott we have to go back…,” Kate rants hysterical, “I left him down there… Scott I can’t…”

“Kate,” Scott says as he grips her firmly by the elbows and pulls her up onto her feet, “You didn't leave him. There was nothing you could have done. He told you to go.”

An ominous creaking sounds suddenly starts to come from the very ground they’re standing on and the ground starts to shake so violently that the pair of them almost topple over. There’s an awful crashing noise from inside the mine; like hundreds of tons of heavy rocks collapsing in on its self. The sound is almost deafening and Scott hisses in pain as his eardrums throb with the noise. A blast of heat followed by a loud rumbling sound starts to pour towards them just as Scott makes a grab for Kate and pulls her out of the way, not seconds before a huge cloud of dust comes flying at them. The air is thick with dust and debris and Scott can barely see his own hand in front of his face. There’s something… something making it’s way towards them through the murk. Scott has one hand on Kate and the other on the hills of his sword. Theres no telling what could be coming towards them if the gate is still open. Kate scrambles to her feet as she tries to run back into the cave but this time Scott’s grip is too strong for her and he manages to grab hold of her by the arm and pull her out of harms way. This doesn't deter Kate from drawing attention to them as she starts screaming out Richie’s name.

“RICHIE! RICHIE!!!!”

Before Scott can tell her to be silent the shadowy figure turns in there direction and starts running towards them. Its almost on top of them when Scott finally manages to shove Kate behind him and draw his sword.

Seth stumbles out of the mine covered in dust and coughing violently; he all but falls to his knees as he tries to catch his breath. There’s nobody else with him. Kate is still trying to run back into the mine and Scott only just manages to catch hold of her before she runs back into the falling rubble.

“NO! NO! WHERE IS HE?! RICHIE!”

Kate is still trying to claw herself free from Scotts grip as she tries to get back into the mine. She only just narrowly avoids being hit by a piece of falling rock before Scott manages to put himself between Kate and the mine entrance.

“KATE STOP IT! YOU CANT GO BACK IN THERE!!”

He turns to Seth who’s attempting to remove about a quarter ton of rock dust off his clothes. Scott didn't think anyone was going to make to out of that cave alive. He doesn't want to ask where Richie is so he tries to get some information out of Seth instead.

“What happened in there man?” 

Seth ignores him as he continues to try and brush the dust out of his hair and clothes. His black hair has turned an ugly grey colour with all the dust, making him look like he's aged by about twenty years. Scott tries again; maybe Seth has dust in his ears as well.

“Seth? What happened with the gate?”

Without even answering him, Seth just walks straight past the pair of them and follows Santanico’s trail to make his way back towards the town. Scott is completely dumbfounded. Shouldn't they be making a plan or something? Surely Seth should be a little more proactive then this? Maybe he’s going to get something from his car, a map or a weapon or anything? 

“Seth? Seth wait,” Scott calls out to him but Seth just keeps marching away from them, “Where are you going?” 

Kate stumbles past him as she scrambles across the rocky floor after Seth, Scott hot on her heels as they case after Seth. Its who Kate catches up to him first, which is surprising seeing as how her legs are shaking like jello and she can barely stand up.

“Seth wait… Please,” Kate cries as she grabs Seth’s arm and tries to pull him back towards the cave, “We have to help him … We have to get him back…”

Scott moves forward uncertainly; he doesn't like the ugly look on Seth’s face. It doesn't seem to deter Kate who is still trying her hardest to drag the elder Gecko back up the hill. 

“Let go Kate,” Seth says brusquely as he tries to push her away from him.

“Please Seth… Please… Don’t go… Please don’t leave him.”

“Kate… don’t.”

“Richie needs us!”

The mention of Richie’s name seems to unlock a cold fury in Seth as he yanks her arm away from him. His face is only inches from Kate’s as he shakes her roughly by the elbow. If it hurts Kate doesn't let it show as she just stars right back at him with a look of desperation on her face. 

“Are you deaf or just stupid?” Seth snarls as he continues to bend Kate’s arm away from him, “I said get the fuck away from me!” Then, without warning, Seth shoves Kate away from him as hard as he can. The reaction catches Kate off guard and she doesn’t have enough time to catch herself before she hits the ground with a hard thud.

“Hey, watch it asshole!” Scott yells; he hadn't even had time to make a grab for Kate. Seth is staring down at Kate with nothing sort of hatred in his eyes. Scott steps over Kate, his sword already in his hand, as he puts himself between Seth and his sister.

“Touch her again and well see if a Gecko really can grow its limbs back.”

they stare each other down for a few minutes, neither of them giving an inch, before Kate tugs on the sleeve of Scotts shirt.

“Its alright Scott; he’s just upset.”

Scott hesitates slightly but he puts his sword away; they need Seth in one whole piece. 

“Upset? You think I’m upset?!” Seth spits out, his eyes wild with fury, “My brother is gone, he's gone! And you think I’m just upset?!”

“I know but -“

“SHUT UP,” Seth screams as he cuts across her, “JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!”

“This isn't helping Richie,” Kate says as she tries to keep from rising to Seth’s insults. They’re waisting precious time arguing about stupid stuff.

“It should have been you in there, not him,” Seth shouts as his eyes fill with tears, “It should have been you!”

“I didn't ask him to do that! I didn't ask for any of this to happen!” Kate cries as she tries to sit up.

“I should have put a bullet in your head when I had the chance!” Seth screams back at her but he’s caught off guard by Scott’s fist smashing into his jaw.

“You don’t talk to her like that,” Scott says defiantly as Seth stumbles backwards. Blood is running down Seth’s chin and the tangy smell hits Scotts nose. He hasn't fed in such a long time. 

“Take her home Scott,” Seth snaps as he spits blood bitterly onto the ground and begins to walk away from them. Thats the second person who's up and left them in the space of about ten minutes. 

“Seth please don’t go… Please!” Kate begs as she struggles to sit up; the battering her body took fighting Amaru’s blood is beginning to show itself. Aside from all the dried blood and filth covering her, there are dark bruises covering almost half her face and her legs are shaking so badly she can barely stand. Seth doesn't even look back as he makes his way down the steep hillside.

“So you’re just going to leave? Just walk away? That’s your brother in there man!” Scott shouts after him. He can’t believe Seth is acting this way. Wasn't this the same person who spent three whole nights barely eating or sleeping when Amaru had kidnapped Richie? Or the person that will give you smack in the the mouth if you even think about calling Richie a whack job? As much as he hated what the Gecko Brothers had done to his family Scott couldn't help but admire the bond they had. It seemed like they were willing to do anything for one another. Or maybe Richie was; maybe this was finally the way out from all this supernatural bullshit that Seth had been looking for. 

“You’re on your own,” Seth shouts back at them. Soon he’s just a spec on the horizon; the last hope they had of getting Richie back just disappeared right in front of them.

Behind him Kate crumples to a ball on the floor and starts sobbing hysterically again. Scott sits down next to her and gathers his sister into his arms. Whatever; they don't need Seth anyway. they can do this on their own. Even if it takes until the end of time, Scott will find a way to get Richie out of that hell hole. Whatever it takes; even if he has to go down into Xibalba himself. Nobody tried harder than Richie to get Kate back, he wouldn't even be sitting here with her if it wasn't for Richie. Scott owes it to him that he’ll at least try to find a way to bring him back. In his darkest moments Scott had thought about ending Kate’s suffering and he’s never been more ashamed with himself for even thinking about killing her. He’d given up on her just like everybody else had, hadn't counted on the fact that she was still in there. Kate was as strong as any of them and nobody else had seen that except Richie. When he’d heard her screaming in agony during that stupid exorcism he’d just wanted it all to stop, for her to be at peace. But she was his sister and she hadn't given up on him when he’d become a monster; not even when it had cost her her own life. Richie had never wavered from the notion that Kate was in there fighting to get out. That she deserved to be rid of the evil thing that had possessed her. They just had to find a way. And he did; unfortunately it cost him his life. Or maybe not. Richie could still be alive, now they just had to find a way to get to him. The sun is beginning to prickle his skin but Kate is all that matters to him at this moment; he won’t let her go, not yet. Not even if that means almost setting himself on fire in the process. Kate’s sobs sound the rawest form of pure pain he’s ever heard. He’ll hold onto her until she’s ready for him to let her go. 

They remain huddled together on the floor by the mine entrance for a long time until Scott can't ignore the incoming heat from the sun any longer. 

“Kate I’m sorry but we need to leave. The sun…”

Kate lifts her head to stare at the sky and nods; the word sun seems to have roused her and brought her back to herself somewhat.

“I just need a minute,” she whispers as she drags her hand across her face to try and wipe away some of her tears. 

Scott smiles at her and nods as he walks a few paces away to let Kate have her privacy. The eclipse is beginning to fade which must have something to do with the gate closing and Amaru’s demise. Kate is kneeling down in front of the mine entrance, her palm laying flat on the ground. Scott doesn't mean to over hear her but one of the perks of being Culebra means having advanced hearing.

“I promise I’ll find you,” Kate says, her voice barely above a whisper, “I won’t ever stop until I find a way to bring you home.”

Scott doesn't want to ruin the moment but he’s not going to last much longer so he reluctantly pulls Kate to her feet. They make it back into the town with only minutes to spare before the sun is hanging high up in the sky. Scott had to half carry half drag Kate all the way back as her body began to give up on her. Seth’s car is gone by the time they get back to where the group left their vehicles so they take Burt’s truck. Scott feels a little guilty as he starts up the engine but he’s pretty sure the old warrior would want him to have it. Kate didn't speak the whole way back but her face is set with a look of determination. Before Scott starts the engine he needs her to know that he’ll make good on his promise; he would never lie to her. 

“Kate? I promise you we’ll come back ok? We’ll find a way to get Richie back but first I need to take care of you.”

Kate turns to face him from the passenger seat. Underneath all the blood and grime her face is white as chalk and her hair is nothing more than a matted mess. She looks at him steadily for a moment before she responds. 

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Scott says as he holds his pinkie finger out to her and Kate’s face breaks out into the first real smile Scott has seen on her face in a very long time. Its a silly gesture, one from their childhood, but she grabs his finger and shakes it with her own.

“That’s settled then,” Scott says as he starts the engine, “We need to find a place to crash before I turn to toast.”

They head off down the dirt road finally making their way away from all the horror they’d both witnessed. Scott had no idea where they were going to go; everyone he thought he could have counted on was either dead or had bailed out on them. They were together though and that was all that mattered. Kate was resting her head against the window and staring out at the oncoming sun. She’ll get Richie back; one way or another she’ll find him. You never give up on family and you never give up on love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Reference to self harm and mental health issues.

It’s daylight outside when Richie opens his eyes; the sun is sliding through the curtains and creating strange patterns across his bedroom floor. Sometimes when he couldn't sleep, Richie would sit up on the window ledge and draw the shadows that lurked outside. There’s a notebook tucked between his mattress that has all the strange and confusing things he used to dream about, scribbled down so he could try and figure it all out. Seth told him not to talk about it so in the end Richie stopped asking and kept the dreams to himself. The bed creaks as he rolls over; he’s too big for his childhood bed now; not that he ever spent much time in it. Seth would always let him craw in beside him at night, even when he was too old to be doing that. He shouldn't be here though. His head spins when he sits up and swings his feat over the side of the bed. Something happened… something bad but he cant remember what or why he's here. This house full of bad memories, burnt down to the ground long ago. Richie’s pictures are still up on the wall though and Seth’s toy car collection is still scattered underneath his bed; Richie was always telling him to put them away properly. Maybe he got it wrong; maybe the fire was just one of his funny dreams. His head spins again as he stands up and something flickers in his head, something to do with Seth. It’s vague and confusing… Seth shouting his name…. fire… and then falling down into the darkness. He cant have fallen far though can he? The ache in his head starts again and he sways dizzily as the scent of strawberry shampoo hits his nose. He knows that scent, it’s important somehow, he just cant remember where from or why. The bedroom door creaks open slowly revealing the dark hallway into the house beyond. Maybe Seth is waiting for him… but thats wrong… Seth isn’t meant to be here. But Seth is always supposed to be with him isn't he? What if he's waiting out there and Richie doesn't turn up? There’s always a plan if they get separated. He just cant remember what it is. Richie walks cautiously out into the hallway and keeps himself pressed against the wall. It’s pitch black in the rest of the house which is strange because wasn't it light out before? He turns around but theres just an all consuming darkness behind him; he couldn't find his way back to his bedroom if he tried. The only way is forward so on he goes until he reaches their excuse for a living room. The TV is on, the volume up way too loud as usual, and the floor is littered with beer bottles. Its too dark to see anything properly, even with the light from the TV. Maybe Seth is playing Hide and Seek like they used to do when they were kids, Richie always found him though. Maybe thats what they're playing now but somehow Richie doesn't think so.

“Seth?”

“It’s not Seth you stupid retard!”

A cold fear wells in the pit of his stomach; that’s not Seth. The scent of stale alcohol and cigarettes hits his nose just as something hard and heavy collides with the back of his head. The sound of smashing glass rings out just as Richie turns around and is back to feeling eight years old and terrified as he comes face to face with his father. Ray Gecko doesn't look any different from the last time Richie saw him alive; same stained white shirt, unwashed face and that horrible smug grin.

“Clipped you good there didn't I, retard?”

Theres blood tricking down the back of his neck but Richie’s received worse injuries from his father so he ignores it. This isn't right; Ray is supposed to be dead. Ray takes another swig from his beer bottle and belches loudly.

“Aww are you gonna cry little baby? Wah, wah, wah, wah.”

“You’re not real,” Richie says desperately, “You cant be real! You’re dead!”

Ray just grins at him; his teeth yellow and discoloured from years of heavy drinking.

“How would you even know? That fucked up head of yours. Maybe I’m just as real as you are.”

“No,” Richie says firmly, “You’re not. I was there, I saw you die.”

Ray’s face turns ugly and if Richie had been small he would have ran and hid in the airing cuber, pulling Seth alongside with him. He’s not so small any more so he stays where he is.

“You killed me, you little shit!”

“And I’d do it again after what you did to Seth… after what you did to me.”

“Don’t pretend you didn't enjoy it,” Ray says as he smirks at Richie, “You loved every minute of it, you fucked up piece of shit.”

“SHUT UP!!”

Richie wants to leave; its not good for him to be back in this house. Not with all the bad memories and the terrible things their father put them through. But where can he go? Ray is standing in front of him; theres no way around without being hit. The scent of gasoline hits his nose and his hands are suddenly dripping wet. Without warning Ray Gecko’s body goes up in flames for the second time. The scream is the same as the first time Richie heard it heard, not pain but anger. Anger that his retarded piece of shit son finally got the better of him. The fire dances all around Ray’s body as it licks into his soft flesh. His eyes are on Richie, full of hate and bitterness, as he tries to stumble towards him through the flames.

“You… killed…me…”

There’s a horrible popping sound as Rays eyeballs burst and a thick white grunge oozes down his face. Richie is frozen to the spot as his father lurches towards him, his hand stretched out to grab him just as large chunks of skin start melting off his face. The smell of burning flesh and singed hair is almost too much to bear and Richie can feel his stomach roll over.

“K..k..killed…m…me”

Rays voice is nothing more than a gurgle now as the fire consumes his body and starts to spread onto the floor and the furniture. There’s not a lot of time left, not if its anything like last time. He’d timed it just right so he’d only have enough time to get Seth out alive. Ray lets out an angry bellow but his face is nothing more than a pulpy red mass. The glimmering white of his skull is starting to shine through as his face melts and slowly drips its way onto the floor. Richie doesn't want to see any more, the fear that something is wrong had struck him again, and he turns and runs out of the house even though he has no idea where he's going.

It’s dark in the orchard, Richie didn't think the back door led straight out here but it must do. His memory falters as he tries to remember; he was sure they had to walk far to get to the orchard. That cant be right though. Or maybe it is and it’s Richie who's all wrong. The trees cast long shadows in the darkness but the path of trampled grass that leads through the orchard is clear and bathed in moonlight. Perhaps he should turn back but when he turns around the house is gone and there’s nothing but trees all around him. That doesn't seem right either. He was just there wasn't he? The sound of branches snapping in the distance jolts him and he hurries along the path in the darkness. It felt like he had been walking for miles, the cold was biting into him now and he shivered as he tried to pull his jacket tighter around him. That’s when he sees it; something heading in his direction. Its low to the ground but it’s far too dark for Richie to tell what it is. He swallows nervously; maybe he can climb up one of the trees or out run it? The small shape is moving quickly through the trees and before Richie can do anything, something large and furry crashes into him.

“Peaches?!”

Peaches barks happily at the sound of her name as she tries to lick every inch of him. She’s jumping up all over her, wining and straining to get to every bit of him. Richie throws his arms around her neck and buries his face in her fur; its just as soft as he remembers it. He doesn't even bother to try and stop the tears that are pouring down his face; she was his first real friend, the first thing he ever really cared about besides Seth. Peaches is sniffing him all over and licking his face, her tail bashing into Richie’s leg as she wags it happily. He cant believe that she's actually here, that she's real. Maybe Seth was wrong, maybe Peaches had been waiting at home for him this whole time. No… that’s wrong… this isn't his home any more… this place doesn't exist anymore. But that can’t be right either because here he is with Peaches, who is very much alive. Something isn't right. Peaches has moved on to licking his ears and Richie soon forgets about her being dead. She can come back with him wherever that is. He takes her head in his hands and ruffles her fur the way he knows she likes, earning him a happy little yip.

“Good d -“

A loud shot rings out and something wet sprays across his face, covering his glasses. Something red drips down his face. Richie stares in shock as Peaches slips from his arms and crumples to the floor, blood oozing out of the hole in her head and her tongue laying slack out of her mouth. Its several minutes before Richie even moves again; he just can’t take his eyes off his beloved pet. This isn't right, he thinks, as he stares blankly down at Peaches.

_“Riiiichaaaard.”_

Something whispers his name in the darkness; its so close Richie can feel its hot breath in his ear. He spins around and suddenly he’s standing in the middle of the Titty Twister, Peaches body is nowhere to be found. The club is packed with people and Richie finds himself being pushed and shoved towards the stage. This isn't right either; there was an explosion, he’s sure of it. Or he thinks he is. The overhead lights are making his head hurt again and he cant seem to keep his thoughts together in his head. He remembers coming here but that feels like a lifetime ago, like it happened to someone else. He shouldn't be here.

_“Riiiichaaaard.”_

Its Santanico, standing centre stage with her feathered headdress glittering in the club lights. She’s looking down at him with that cold calculating smile of hers. A hush falls over the crowd as she starts speaking.

“And now for you’re viewing pleasure, Ladies and Gentlemen, the master of the macabre, the epitome of evil, the most sinister man to ever grace the face of this earth. Bow your heads, kneel and worship at the feet of Richard Gecko!”

The crowd hoots and hollers at him and Richie finds himself alone in the middle of the crowd. He doesn't like being in the spotlight; thats Seth’s job.They’re all laughing at him, jeering and calling him names. He looks up to Santanico who is laughing along with them.

“Why am I here?”

“Whats the matter Richard? No jewellery for me this time?”

Her tone is mocking and Richie feels a flush of embarrassment creep up his neck. He’d been stupid going off with her but what choice did he have? He remembers now; the pain of dying, the pain of leaving Seth behind. He’d been afraid and in that moment of weakness he had left behind everything he'd held so dear to him. There was also a small part of him that had enjoyed being wanted by someone for once, to be better than Seth. Santanico’s eyes are boring into him like an x ray machine and suddenly she starts laughing again. Its cold and hard and it echoes all around the club, causing everyone else to laugh along with her.

“You think I wanted you? You? I needed a way out of this prison and thanks to you I got it.”

“But you said…” Richie starts but trails off.

He cant seem to remember what happened anymore or how he got here. Something is wrong.

“Do you know where Seth is?”

He sounds like a child asking where its mother is but Richie is feeling so terribly lost at this moment, he doesn't care that it only causes Santanico to laugh at him again. The crowd jeers at him and they shove him until he's back in the centre of them again.

“Seth? You think he wants anything to do with you after everything you've done? Seth let me feed from him. I don't disgust him like you do. Maybe I picked the wrong brother.”

“Seth wouldn’t… you made me do those things! You made me hurt that woman!”

Santanico is smirking at him again; like a cat playing with a mouse. Richie wants to leave now, he wants to find Seth and get out of here. The smell of strawberries wafts through the air again …a flicker in his head of long brown hair…soft green eyes. It’s gone before he can even think. There’s something or someone else but he just cant think; his head is full of fog. Santanico is still talking.

“I played you. You got played Richard. You’re not even fit to lick the dog shit from my boot heel!”

Richie’s head is spinning now; this is all wrong but he cant think what the right pieces are supposed to be. It’s all a jumbled mess inside his head. Maybe he really is crazy.

“You’re a monster Richie. You know it, I know it and they know it.”

She's looking at something over his shoulder and Richie can already feel the crowd back away from him and go quiet with excited anticipation. He turns around to find Monica stumbling towards him; her eyes nothing but empty bloody holes in her head. A sense of dread takes over him and he starts to panic just as blood starts to trickle down from the deep slash in her neck. He’d never meant to hurt her; she had been so kind to him, even tried to help him fix his hand. It was like something had taken over his body, almost like he was watching someone else cut the eyes out of her head whilst she screamed. That sound still keeps him awake a night; that awful. desperate screaming as he sliced into her. Monica is still making her way towards him, her hands outstretched as she tries to blindly feel her way across the club floor.

“I’m sorry,” Richie whispers, “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

Her head snaps towards the sound of his voice and she starts to move faster, her hands clawing at the air in front of her. The crowd is starting to scream now and someone darts forward and shoves him directly into her path. Richie takes a step away from her; he didn't mean to do it, he never mean to hurt her. He tries to back away again but the crowd just pushes him back into the centre. Monica is almost on top of him when something wraps itself around his leg and pulls. The shock sends him crashing to the floor, his glasses flying off his face, and his head bounces painfully off the concrete. The other patrons think this is hilarious and scream with delight. Another pair of hands are grabbing at him now, trying to tear his shirt apart. Richie’s vision finally clears and he finds himself staring at the bloated, rotting corpse of Earl McGraw. Fear floods his body as he tries to scramble away from the stinking body. He’d never meant for any of this to happen, he'd never meant to hurt anybody!

“You’re going where you belong boy,” Earl snarls as blood trickles down his chin, “Straight to hell!”

Richie tries to pulls himself free but Earls fingers are like iron as he drags himself towards Richie; his guts spilling out in a sticky trail behind him. Richie screams in terror and then in pain as something sharp digs its way into his cheeks. Monica has finally found her way over to him and is scratching blindly at his face. Blood drips down from the two empty holes in her head and onto Richie’s forehead.

“What about my sons Richie? What about them?” She screams as she claws at him, “You took their mother away from them!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Richie cries out as tears roll down his face, “I didn't mean too!”

“My Dakota’s got some buckshot for you boy!” Earl cries as blood and spittle sprays across Richie’s shirt.

He's almost on top of Richie now, ripping his shirt open as his clawed hands dig into the soft flesh of Richie’s abdomen. The Ranger is laughing manically as he burrows his fingers into Richie’s flesh, scratching and tearing and pulling. The pain is agonising and Richie screams until there’s no air left in his lungs; blood its starting to bubble up over his lips and run down his chin. Earl is using both hands now, as he tears apart Richie’s abdomen, sending his organs spilling out like paper chains onto the floor. The smell of exposed flesh is revolting and Richie looks on in horror as Earl pulls out great handfuls of his intestines and stuffs them into his mouth, chewing loudly as he grins down at Richie. The jeering of the crowd is all he can hear now as they goad Earl on as he tears his teeth into Richie’s liver. His vision blurs suddenly and an intense pressure fills his head. Monica’s fingers dig down into his eyes and Richie lets out an agonised scream as he feels them burst open. The pain is unbearable now, his stomach has been split wide open and Earls high pitched laughter rings in his ears as he feels fingernails scrape along his spine. Richie shuts his ruined eyes and screams until he has no voice left; desperate for somebody, anybody to come and help him. He’s going to be ripped to pieces right here on this floor with Santanico’s cruel laughter ringing in his ears.

And then nothing. The pain is gone, the heavy weight of Earl on top of him is gone and Monica’s desperate scratching is all but a distant memory. All thats left is silence. Richie opens his eyes cautiously, he can see now. He's laying on a bed in a sterile white room., everything from floor to ceiling is white. To his left is a bedside table with his glasses are laying neatly on top. Other than that the room is empty besides a white plastic chair in the corner. His head is starting to hurt again and the pain dances behind his eyes as he blinks up at the florescent overhead lights. There’s something familiar about this room though, something he cant quite place. Richie moves to pick his glasses up but his hand won’t move when he tries to lift it. Thick leather straps are wrapped tightly around his writs, holding him securely to the bed. Panic starts to spread through Richie’s body as he struggles agains the restraints. This cant be happening, not again. He’d been good, he’d promised he won’t do anything stupid again, not after last time. Richie tries to move his feet but they're strapped just down just as tightly as his arms. Then he just starts screaming as he desperately tries to pull himself free. He’d begged them not to put him in here, begged and begged that they didn't leave him here. A nurse suddenly appears by the side of his bed holding a clipboard. The panic lessens somewhat when he sees her; maybe she can help him?

“What’s happening to me? Where am I?”

The nurse’s ignores him and continues to right notes down on her clipboard. Richie tries again but she continues to act as if he isn’t there. The door bangs open and two orderlies appear either side of him, they ignore him as well. Then the bed starts to move as they push him out of the room and wheel him down the corridor. Richie tries to twist his way free even though it’s incredibly disorientating, watching the ceiling pass above with no way to see where he’s going. Richie tries talking to the nurse again.

“Please,” He begs, “Please, where are you taking me?”

She doesn't respond and then the bed is turning around a corner, through a set of double doors until it comes to a halt. The lights above him are brighter than before and it makes his eyes hurt just looking at them. The pillows are removed without warning and his head hits the mattress with a loud thud. This isn't right, he’s not supposed to be here. Dread fills his entire body as he takes in his surroundings and realises that he's been here before. Richie remembers this room, the cold sterile equipment, the horrible florescent lights and the tubes they shoved down his nose. He'd begged Uncle Eddie not to leave him here, begged and pleaded that he wouldn't do it again, that it was just a mistake. He didn't mean to do it, it was just an accident. Uncle Eddie had promised him, he'd promised that he wouldn't leave Richie here. The nurse is rubbing something cold on either side of his head and then she forces a thick leather strap between his teeth. No, this isn't right. Uncle Eddie hadn't agreed to this, he'd taken Richie home before they could do this to him, said it was a barbaric thing to do to a child. Richie had promised them all that he wouldn't hurt himself any more. The hum of the electric rings in his ears and tears start to roll down his cheeks. It’s difficult to breath with the leather strap between his teeth and the panic that fills his chest. They’re supposed to put him to sleep; he remembers that much. He’s not supposed to be awake for this but the nurse doesn't seem to realise. Tears and snot are running down his face as he tries talk but all he manages in doing is making it even harder for him to breath. He tries to scream as the Nurse starts up the ECT Machine but all that comes out is a loud gurgle; it doesn't deter him as she advances towards him. Before he even has time to think the electrodes are placed on his temples and a blinding pain fills his head.

“Richard, wake up buddy.”

Richie opens his eyes. He's in the car with his head resting against the window. Seth is driving. Its sunny outside. Relief flood his entire body but he can’t remember why. He’d been having a nightmare he thinks but he cant remember the details. its like sand slipping through his fingers. He sits up properly and takes in the surroundings outside the car; its just an endless stretch of desert in each direction. Just as he’s about to ask Seth where they are, Seth starts pulling the car over to the side of the road.

“Why are we stopping?”

Seth doesn't even bother to look at him as he turns the engine off.

“We’re stopping because this is where you get out.”

“What?”

“Out as in exit the car, leave, skedaddle.”

Richie just looks at his brother in confusion; why would Seth tell him to get out of the car?

“Why?”

“Because I don't want you in my life any more.”

Richie feels all the life drain from his face. This must be a mistake, a joke of some sort. Seth wouldn't just leave him by the side of the road, would he?

“You just don't get it do you?” Seth asks but he looks smug, like he’s happy he’s upsetting Richie.

“Get what?”

“You’re really going to make me say it aren't you?” Seth sighs frustratedly as he thumps his hand on the dashboard, “Man you’re so fucking annoying. Ok, you wanna play it the hard way? Fine.”

Seth turns in his seat so he's facing Richie; his face a mask of annoyance and irritation.

“Do you know embarrassing it’s been for me all these years, having you as a brother? All the weird shit you say, the fact that you cant even have a normal conversation with people or how about the fact that you cut yourself. I mean what the fuck is that even about? You some kind of freak? Do you get off on that?”

His brothers words hit him like a slap in the face; Seth sounds like he’s been wanting to say all this for years. Richie swallows nervously; maybe this is a joke. Seth has a funny sense of humour sometimes.

“I dont understand.”

“I think I was pretty clear Richard. You are monumentally fucked up. I should have left you in that hospital and never looked back. Do you know how happy I would have been? I could have had a life, a real one, with Vanessa. But no, you had to bitch and cry like a little baby until Uncle Eddie felt sorry for you and let you come home. You know Uncle Eddie never even wanted you by the way? Could barely stand the sight of you. We were doing just fine without out you and all that crazy shit you used to pull.”

“But… but you told me. You told me you wouldn't leave me in there!”

Seth starts laughing at him; its nasty and cruel and not at all like Richie remembers his brother.

“Really? I think you’re thinking about one of the funny little people you’re always talking to in your head. Dad was right; you really are a retard.”

Tears start to prick at Richie’s eyes but Seth either doesn't notice or doesn't care as he keeps going.

“It would have been so much easier on all of us if you'd actually managed to kill yourself the first time around. Then we wouldn't be sat here having this awkward conversation now would we?”

Richie doesn't remember it that way. He remembers Seth crying and shouting at him, telling him he was stupid to even try it in the first place. Seth had been so angry at him, angry at him for trying to leave without Seth. He'd promised Seth he would never do anything like that again.

“That’s not right,” He says slowly as he tries to get his mind together, “You cried when I was in the hospital. I remember.”

“Richard, I was probably crying because it meant that I had to put up with you again. You should have cut deeper; think it through next time.”

“I don’t do that any more.”

Seth laughs again; like Richie said something thats highly amusing. Richie doesn't feel much like laughing.

“Really? Show me you arms. Come on; lets see how much of a fuck up you really are.”

Richie hasn't done this in a long time, well thats not entirely true, he’d slipped up a few times when Seth was in prison. The loneliness and confusion about what was going on in his head just got too much. He’s better now though or at least he thinks he is. He looks down and finds that his sleeves are already rolled up; he doesn't remember doing that. The scars on his arms stand out like red road maps against his pale skin. Some are fresh, others barely healed and there’s a lot more than he remembers. He doesn't remember doing this but he doesn't seem to remember a lot of things lately. Next to him Seth sighs impatiently.

“Just like I thought. God damn whack job. Now get the fuck out of my car.” Richie is still staring at the cuts on his arms in confusion. Some of them are starting to bleed. Something is wrong, he just cant remember what. Seth wouldn't do this to him would he? But he’d been so cross when he’d first found out about Richie hurting himself; maybe Richie just made all the rest up. Maybe Seth really did hate him.

“But I don’t want to.”

It comes out small and desperate. Seth only laughs at him again.

“Why should I give a shit about what you want? I already told you; I don't want you in my life, you fucking freak. Now get out before I put a bullet into that messed up head of yours.”

Richie doesn't see any other option except to get out of the car. It might still be a joke, a bad one, but maybe Seth will start teasing him and telling him not to be so sensitive. His head is hurting again.

“But what am I supposed to do now?”

The sun burns brightly down on him as he hovers awkwardly next to the car. Theres nothing for miles around; not even a single tree to find some shade. It doesn't make sense, he shouldn't be outside like this; not in the sun. Only he cant remember why. He feels frightened and alone. Whats happening to him?

“Fucked if I care,” Seth says as he leans over and slams the car door shut, “Here, take this. Maybe you’ll have better luck the second time around. You’re on your own retard!”

He throws Richie’s lucky knife at his feet and then he drives away. Tears are rolling down Richie’s cheeks; Seth had always promised him that they would stay together, that he wouldn't leave. But Richie had left first hadn't he? Santanico had pulled him along like a dog on a leash and he'd just gone along with it. Seth was right; he deserved a better brother than Richie had ever been to him. The knife is still laying at his feet, glinting in the sun, so Richie picks it up and extracts the blade. Seth was right; he'd just have to cut deeper this time. Its almost pricked the soft skin of his wrist when the voice starts again.

_“Riiiichaaaard.”_

The hairs on the back of his neck stand up as something whispers his name in his ear. Richie is too frightened to turn around; something evil lurks out here, he can feel it right down into his bones. Instead he shuts his eyes as tight as he can, hoping it will go away. He used to do this all the time as a child; when his father decided to lay his hands on him. Not that it ever really worked then; Ray would always find a way and Richie would just have to wait quietly until it was over. This time might be different though. The silence stretches out before Richie dares to open his eyes. Darkness has descended and Richie can’t remember what he's doing out here all by himself. Parts of his memory seen scattered and lost but he was sure that it was sunny a moment ago, that he was with someone. Someone important. This place seems familiar though; maybe if he walks a little closer he can find someone to help him. He can smell gunpowder and strawberries again; it hangs in the air and drift towards him. A strange feeling takes over him as he moves closer; its not fear this time but despair and sadness. He lost something here; something that meant more to him than anything ever had. Finally he makes it to the top of a slope and stops dead in his tracks. It’s the Blood Well. Richie doesn't want to go any closer; he knows what waits for him on the other side, but his feet are already moving towards the wooden plinth. There’s something small laying there, crumpled on the floor with a pool of long dried blood coating the earth around it. Even before he reaches her he knows it’s Kate. Her hair is fanned out behind her like a halo but her eyes are slack, her skin has turned grey and her lips are mottled blue. She's dead.

Richie crumples to ground beside her and starts to sob. Kate’s blank eyes stare back at him as Richie’s tears trickle down his chin and splash onto her cheeks. He was too late and too stupid to be able to protect her and now she’s dead, all because of him. That’s when the voices in his head start their insidious hum again and Richie just gives up. He has nothing left, he's seen too much and is too lost and broken to try and save himself. In the end he couldn't save anybody; not even Peaches. He lays down next to Kate, the smell of her hair tickling his nose and reaches for her small hand. The noise in his head is unbearable now and he can feel the very essence of himself start to slide away. Maybe it won’t be so bad; maybe he can finally have some peace. He takes Kate’s hand in his and is just about to close his eyes when their palms meet. Something awakens inside him and a wave of pure energy crashes through their matching scars, their hands enveloped in golden light. Kate’s eyes snap open, her body shudders and she takes in a huge gulp of air, her hand gripped tightly around his as life returns to her body. Richie almost lets go of her in shock.

“Kate?!”

Kate is already moving towards him, grabbing him frantically with her other hand as she pulls him close. Even though she’s breathing she still looks dead.  

“I promise I’ll find you,” Kate says, her voice barely above a whisper, “I won’t ever stop until I find a way to bring you home.”

And then he remembers; it all comes pouring back into his head like a speeded up television show. Richie remembers it all; his bargain with Amaru, leaving Seth and Kate behind. This isn't the Blood Well, or home or the Titty Twister. He's in the very heart of Xibalba. Fear floods through him again but he tries to be strong as Kate grips his hand. He needs to hold on, to remember otherwise he’ll be lost and there wont be any thing left in him to bring back even if Kate does manage to find him. He needs to tell her something, anything but her body is starting to rot before his very eyes. She’s not dead, he tells himself over and over again even though her skin is slowly crumbling away from her bones and in no time at all she's just a skeleton. Kate’s not dead and Seth didn't leave him. He needs to remember. But then she's gone and Richie is holding nothing but empty air. The darkness depends on him and the whispering starts again, louder and louder until the screams of what ever terrors creep about unseen in the shadows are all around him.

_“ComeandplayRichiecomeandplaycomeandplaycomeandplaycomeandplay.”_

_“You’re not afraid of us are you?”_

_“It stinks of fear, kill it, eat it, rip it, tear it to shreds!”_

_“Come out and play child, come out and play.”_

The voices are like a swarm of angry bees inside his head and Richie crumples to the ground; gripping his head in his hands. The pain is almost unbearable and the voices tangle together making it impossible for him to even think. His mind is slipping away from him already. An animal like hunger is taking over him and he’s powerless to stop it. Something cracks inside his head; he’s been clenching his teeth so hard that one of them as broken. It’s getting harder and harder to make sense of anything now. He can’t even remember how he got here, what he’s doing down here in the darkness. Something happened to him… something bad. His brother… wait does he have a brother? Or anyone? Why would they leave him down here? Wherever here is. Whoever he is. His name… he can’t remember. The noise in his head is too loud, so many voices and thoughts trying to push their way in.   The smell that hits his nose is even worse; like rotting meat and age old blood. It makes him dry heave into the darkness and it’s only then that the desperate need to feed hits Richie. It crawls its way up from his stomach until saliva is all but dripping from his lips. A feral type of hunger seems to take over him and he needs to bite something, to rip it, to tear into tiny pieces and bath in its blood.

_“Riiiichieeeee.”_

The voice is like knives, cruel and harsh, cutting into his head and slicing its way around his brain. Its almost unbearable; like his head is going to turn itself inside out and trickle out through his ears. There’s laughter in the air as Richie stumbles as he tries to get up and ends up falling face first into the floor. The ground is hard and hot and something sharp scrapes against his palms as he tries to brace himself against the impact. Laughter is ringing in his ears now and something brushes against his hair and pulls hard. Boney fingers latch themselves to his leg, clawed fingernails cutting deep into his skin, and he tries to pull himself free but the hold is too strong. There’s a pause, blessed silence as the voices cease inside his head, and then he’s being dragged screaming, even though nobody will ever be able to hear him or find him, down into the deepest, darkest depths of Xibalba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we've come to the end... but not really! Stay tuned for the sequel "Ain't No Grave" coming soon. Kate isn't about leave Richie all alone in Xibalba now is she?  
> Thank you to everyone that has stayed with the story and left comments; it means so much to me and is greatly appreciated. Keep an eye on my tumblr page for more Kitchie/Gecko Bros stories and the soon to be published "Ain't No Grave." kichiefiction 


End file.
